Ninjago3-The Search
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: "All I have about my family is this locket," Willow showed the ninja her gold pendant. "But it was welded shut & I can't open it…" Garmadon felt Misako shift in her seat and noticed her & Wu exchanging glances. Garmadon looked in Willow's eyes. Her bright emerald green eyes. T for violence, blood, minor fluff, and scary situations. Don't like, don't R
1. Chapter 1

**Well! I decided to be nice and start this one today since I am satisfied with the first chapter! So This is The Search. And just to say, they are searching for Derren... but plenty of other things... that's why I called it this... **

**Wow though, my 3rd installment! I never thought I'd get past the first at the time! :D**

* * *

Willow was wandering the alleys, staring at her filthy black, cut up, bare feet. She stared at her reflection in an old mirror someone had thrown out and sighed. She was never well fed but now, she wishes she could return to the orphanage… but she would mentally kick herself because it was burned down.

She jumped at a rattling noise and saw it was just a stray cat… or was it? It was pure white tabby with a dark purple and green collar around its neck. She looked at the tag and it read "Sprinkles". Willow giggled at the name and the cat seemed very friendly. She brushed his fuzzy head and he purred.

The ten year old grinned and the cat trotted off down the long alley. Willow decided to follow him. Maybe his owner would help her… She jumped though at the sound of raised voices through an old broken window to a condemned house. The cat ran off fast.

She looked in through the window to see what was happening. Her green eyes widened seeing guns on a table and a suitcase full of money opened. Two big, brutish men were on one side of the table and a sleazy looking, scrawnier one was on the side with the money.

"Now, you raid the jewelry store and get me the diamonds, this is all yours," the thinner one smirked.

"It's a deal, tonight you'll get it," one of the two agreed. Willow's eyes bugged out in fear. They were obviously criminals. She went to step back but cut her foot, stepping on a broken glass bottle. She tried to hold her whimper but let it out instead.

"Hey you hear that!?" she froze when she heard of the men. The back door swung open and she fell back and on her bottom.

"We got a spy huh?" one folded his arms.

Willow rapidly shook her head, trying to find words.

"A mute?" the one with suitcase asked.

"I-I-I," she stammered.

"She's heard everything I bet, grab her!" one yelled.

Not caring about her cut foot, Willow's feet slipped as she started to run. The two who were going to rob the store chased her. They were a little slower since she was smaller and lighter and probably knew the streets far better than them.

"YOU LOST HER!" one yelled to the other.

Willow heavily breathed. Her lungs burned from running for so long. It was pouring and she was soaked and cold down to her bones. She hid in some old boxes and she rubbed her cut up, freckled face, trying to keep herself awake. Her green eyes flicked around as she heard her chasers' running steps splash in the water by the alley she was in.

They seemed to run past where she was and breathed in relief. "There!" she froze but started running again soon after. Her small, bony frame shivered in the cold. She spied winding ivy running up the back of building she was coming up on. She held out her hand and her eyes glowed pink with brighter green skin had glowing ivy like patterns of pink swirl around her body.

Moving her arms, the ivy followed and acted alive almost. She directed it behind her and heard the angry yells of the men as the vines tangled them up and stopped them. She ran faster and slipped under a gate with a broken part big enough for her.

Her bare feet pounded on the cobblestone streets of Jumonokai village, she felt like her bones were about to break. She wasn't used to running but she had to or else her assailants would catch her. She hid in another ally and doubled over, feeling as if she had the bends.

"There you are you little runt," Willow froze and her emerald eyes widened in terror. She struggled as he grabbed her. "You're coming with me, you saw what we were planning and now you can't escape to tell someone!"

Willow tried to scream but was nearly suffocated by the tape over her mouth. The bound her hands and dragged her away, kicking and trying to scream.

**Huh, interesting enough? I think this is the first time I wrote a story with a character you never know about yet... Well, this is Willow, a little girl on the streets. She can control plants as you have witnessed. As for the cat, that was kind of a foreshadowing... I will say... I'm just so excited about getting this one out! **

**It's a little different than my old writing style... I remember about a year ago on DA, someone had suggested I tried being more descriptive with motion and action. So if you didn't notice around the second half of Legend of the Casters, I started writing more like this. **

**So anyways, tomorrow you guys will get to see what happens to poor little Willow. Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now that we've had an eerie and action packed 1st chapter, we get to see what our heroes are doing! I also have bought the two minifigs I needed for Kai and Cole's hair and I now have the Ultra Dragon set... or at least... it should be here this week... or on my birthday XD hopefully... but I can started filming the first epi... then I need one more piece to film the title sequence... okay I'm done, let's see what our heroes are doing, shall we?**

* * *

Alarms were blaring and Garmadon and his wife jumped fully awake. Aaron, Lloyd, and Megan ran in. "Come on! There's a robbery in Jumonokai Village and it's our turn!" Megan turned to Garmadon. "Grab your rain jacket and let's go".

The two were quickly all awake and pulled the covers up to their chest. "DO YOU MIND!?" Garmadon growled. "We… we were busy…!" The three didn't move. "Out, out, out, out, OUT!" He yelled and pointed. "I am not going…"

"Just go, it _is_ your turn," Misako lazily laid back down. Garmadon growled and pointed for the three to leave the room again. He quickly threw on his fighting kimono and grabbed his swords sheath and met Megan and his sons outside. "Alright let's get this over with".

As they were riding on Ultra Dragon in the rain, Lloyd and Aaron looked at him. More than a month since everything happened with the Casters and Ming moved in and was eagerly waiting for Aaron and his wedding coming later in the week. Lloyd and Lindsy postponed there's another month.

"Dad… are… you still… scared about our brother being somewhere out there?" Lloyd quietly asked. Megan looked back worriedly at the question but turned her eyes back to the dark, cloudy skies.

It took a moment for Garmadon to answer Lloyd's question, "Yes son… I've… not been sleeping well…" he admitted.

"We're here," Megan took them down. It was still very early so it was still dark. They slid off and busted into the jewelry store. Megan started by throwing a dagger and enabling one out of the two. Aaron smacked the other with his mallet and Lloyd swiped the bag of stolen goods with his steel staff.

Then they four turned at the muffled scream that came next. The other thug that Aaron had smacked was holding a gun to a girl's head. "Give us the bag or she'll be dead".

The girl was in tears as her short singed ended hair that was being yanked. Garmadon locked eyes with her and felt a strong over protective feeling for her. He quickly moved, throwing the man off guard. His sons looked in shock that he could move so fast. He uppercut the man and slammed him against the wall. "Drop the gun". He held one of the swords at his throat.

"You're bluffing," the other sneered.

"Don't count on it, I was the dark lord of the Underworld once," Garmadon growled.

The man looked in terror and obeyed. The girl was still on the floor huddled and crying. Garmadon threw him aside and Megan threw him with his partner and kept an eye on them.

Garmadon knelt down and picked the girl up. "Come on, we're taking her back to dojo," Garmadon saw she passed out. Why did feel so overprotective of this girl?

"Catch the robbers?" Misako kissed her wet sons and was about to do the same with Garmadon when her eyes widened as she saw him walk in with the girl, who was now partially awake. "What happened?"

"She was gonna be killed… I think she may be living on the streets so I took her back here".

At the dining table Willow was sitting up and eating whatever Zane put in front of her. "So how did you end up on the streets?" Caleb was sitting next to her.

"Hey, how about we start from the beginning?" Misty interrupted.

"Okay… well… my name is Willow… and my middle name… is well, Felicity," Willow frowned.

"Felicity? You must have brought your parents happiness," Skyla smiled.

"I don't think so… why else would I have been dropped off at an orphanage the day after I was born?" she sadly looked down and pushed her plate away. "I… I ran from the orphanage two years ago when the Serpentine were released and burned it down…"

Lloyd sunk in his seat. Garmadon frowned looked at the little girl. _"Willow… funny, if I had another daughter that's what Misako said I would have named her…"_

Just then a white tabby slunk in. Willow grinned and looked at the purple collar. "I know that cat! Sprinkles?" The cat meowed.

"Oh, I see, did my little kitty have some fun in Jumonokai today?" Lindsy stroked the cat.

"So Willow, do you know anything about your family?" Nya asked.

"All I have about my family is this locket," Willow showed the ninja her gold pendant. "But it was welded shut and I can't open it…"

Garmadon felt Misako shift in her seat and noticed her and Wu exchanging glances. Amelia looked at Wu then at Misako curiously.

Garmadon looked in Willow's eyes… her… bright emerald green… eyes. "Excuse me… Misako can I… can we please… have a uh… discussion… our room?" Misako was taken aback that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and out to their room. He locked the door.

"Garmadon is now really the time!?" She tightened the belt on her robe. "I know it was cut short this morning but in the middle of that discussion-"

"What? No!" Garmadon realized what his wife thought. "How do you know Willow?"

"How did you-?"

"She has your eyes," Garmadon bluntly looked.

"I suppose now would be better than never…" Misako sighed. "If it makes you feel any better… Willow is _our _daughter". Garmadon breathed in relief. "And… Wu only knows about her because he helped me give birth… I came to the monastery because I was alone… and terrified". She closed her eyes.

"So this was when… I was In the Underworld?" she nodded. "Misako… I'm so sorry I left you like that... The night before I… fell… when we...?" she swallowed and nodded again.

"The locket has our pictures in it… I'm happy to see she's not lost it after ten years…" Misako closed her eyes.

"Well now I know why I felt so over protective of her when we locked eyes… Are you going to tell her?" he looked at her.

"I… I will, no need for you to tell her, you didn't know about her," Misako unlocked the door and walked out first. When they came out Willow was now in a baggy pink and green ninja kimono. She rubbed her arms and tried to pull up the kimono because it was slipping off her petite, bony frame.

"Willow, you can stay here… you have powers, you can control plants," Wu patted her on the head.

"I'll show you your new room if you'll come with me," Misako warmly smiled and held her hand out. Willow took it and walked. They sat on the bed she'd sleep in and Misako gulped.

"Thank you for being so nice to me… no one has ever wanted me before…" Willow looked down and away.

_"__Oh sweetheart I so desperately wanted to keep you…" _Misako held back crying.

"Garmadon saved my life… I owe you guys…" she added.

"You owe us nothing," Misako shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Willow tilted her head.

"Because…" she took a breath, "Because… we're your parents…"

**Okay don't say you didn't think Misako and Wu had an affair, because I know you thought that at first! I wanted to imply an idea to make Garmadon rather mad. So yes! And now that this chapter is out I think I can start posting Their Past Their Story again!**

**So, what do you think so far? What is gonna happen? How can I POSSIBLY screw up lives? Hehehe**

**Anyways thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well now we get to see what will happen... oh and guessies? My Lego Epic Dragon Battle set came today! Now I have 3 Garmys in my room hehehehe... oh and for Halloween... I'm going as a more feminine "Lady" Garmadon... yes based off of LORD GARMADON not my OC Amelia... yea... I was thinking of Nya but I changed my mind XD**

**So yea... that's what's new... oh and I'm gonna see Iron Man 3 on my birthday this weekend...**

**Okay now you can read...**

* * *

"What?" Willow whispered.

"You have my eyes… your father's hair… our features… if you let me open that locket I'll show you," Misako went to touch the golden heart but Willow smacked it away.

"NO! NO! NO!" Willow jumped up screaming and she booked out.

"Willow?" Garmadon frowned and watched her run out. _"Guess that talk didn't go well…"_

Misako was left heartbroken in the room. She was crying in her hands. _"All my fault… she hates me… she hates me so much!"_

Willow stomped out and ran down the stone steps to the city. It was still raining but she felt warmer in her new kimono. She huddled in a box turned sideways. It stunk like mold and mothballs but she was use to the stench.

She took the necklace off and looked at the locket. "Why can't-you-open!" she screamed as she tried to use her nails to wedge it open. She finally growled in frustration and threw it down in the muddy stone street. She started crying when she heard a click and looked fast. "She's not my mother… they aren't my family," She shook her head. The locket had opened.

She timidly picked it up and her heart dropped to her stomach. On the left, though quite younger looking, was a tall teen with dark brown hair and green eyes like her. The girl on his shoulders had slightly lighter hair in a braid with purple eyes and glasses. The other had shorter hair like herself and dark brown hair and eyes that matched her twin.

On the right, equally younger was couple holding a boy toddler. She had light brown hair with a few stray grays and green eyes with glasses. Her husband had the dark brown hair and purple eyes with a glint of red. The little boy had bleach blonde hair and big green eyes.

She was breathing fast. She felt as if she had to throw up. _"This can't be right… this is a lie!" _She was on her knees in mud. Willow's heart ached knowing that if this was true, Garmadon saved her from death, Misako acted kind and warm to her… why would they act this way now even if they knew she was theirs?

Willow stood up. It was still early in the morning and her stomach grumbled from starvation. Wu said she'd always be welcomed at the dojo… she had no other home… but she didn't want to stay with the people who left her to die.

She regretfully made up her mind.

"Did she come back yet?" Misako worriedly looked at Amelia.

"No… I'm sorry if this is personal… but what happened?!" Amelia hardly looked. "You and Wu both no something that we all don't know so please; enlighten us".

Misako held her face in her hands. She didn't know what to say… how to tell the ninja, _her kids,_ that they had another sibling that only she and Wu knew about. "When Willow comes back, which I am sure she will… then everything will be said".

Amelia seemed dissatisfied with her older cousin but sighed and went back inside. "I wish you'd stop lying Misako… I'll know the truth sooner or later".

**So... a most heartbreaking chapter eh? I am actually growing accustomed to writing depressed and dramatic stories... well... not TOO TOO dramatic... I hate cheesy overly dramatic things...**

**So... Misako's gonna tell everyone... but not yet... sorry for the late update! That's all for now! **

**See you guys later and thanks for your support!**

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! Now we get to see... WILL WILLOW COME BACK? **

**Oh but first off I just wanted to let everyone know this... the uh... absolute real reason why I made Willow...**

**I kind of made Willow for myself... by that I mean... well... I wasn't raised an orphan or anything but... I was severely bullied when I was her age... around 9 and 10... and I thought about running away more than once when I was young... not sure if my parents knew that... but of course looking back, I was just kind of sick of my life, in school especially, and I guess I was letting frustration out on my mom and dad now that I think of it... anyways you guys do not know every detail because... well... that's private! So respect that plz ;) **

**Ahem... so that's why I made Willow, and that's why she is 10 here... **

**She kind of is well... me... in a way XD Of course I am much happier with my life than I was before I made REAL friends... yes on the internet... **

**Okay enough of boring you... just thought you'd like a back story... **

* * *

Lloyd frowned as he saw muddy foot prints leading from the door, through the hall and into the guest room where Willow was going to stay. He followed it and looked under her bed and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Willow?"

"Yea…" she meekly answered.

"Come on out… you're wet… and filthy..." the green ninja helped her up and out. Her pink and green kimono was dirt stained with hints of red. Blood? Lloyd sadly looked at her and frowned with pity. "You know… we aren't that different… we were both abandoned as kids…"

"No… we are very different," Willow sighed. "You mother sought you out and found you, and continually cared for you… you were four when you were left right?" Lloyd nodded. "Remember me? The day after I was born!? I was never loved… my mother wanted me gone as soon as she could ditch me!"

Lloyd was taken aback. She opened her eyes and Lloyd looked into them… _big emerald green eyes_. Lloyd narrowed his eyes. They share the same bright green eyes, noses, their hair was basically the same. "I'll… be right back". Lloyd shook his head as he walked down the hall.

"Hey Lloyd," the guys didn't even look up from their video game.

"You wanna play? We're playing tournament and so far Misty is kicking our butts," Cole grimaced at the red hair woman who was doing a victory dance with Dana.

"Hey guys… uh no, sorry not now… I gotta find my mom…" Lloyd walked right past. He found her on the wooden deck of their home, looking out. "Mom? Willow is inside…"

"She is?" Misako breathed in relief. "I guess she's a purebred ninja to slip past me…"

"Mom… who _is_ Willow?" she sighed and looked down.

"I can't keep secrets anymore… call the others and tell you father to get Willow…" Lloyd nodded and obeyed.

"I can't lie anymore… no more secrets," Misako looked at Willow. "Willow is our youngest daughter". The four brothers and sisters looked at her in shock.

"When did this happen?" Amelia eyed her.

"Yes, this is quite confusing because she's four years younger than Lloyd… didn't Garmadon go the Underworld when he was four?" Zane asked.

"Yes… but… uh," Garmadon embarrassingly grinned and scratched the back of his head. Misako held her face in her hand and sighed.

"The night before he turned… I regretfully say he wouldn't have come up… if I didn't _persuade _him to," Misako shook her head. She didn't want to give the details of her love life to the ninja and most importantly, in front of a ten year old girl… "But then again… I don't think I would change anything, even if I could…"

"Why did you abandon me?" Willow asked again.

"Do you know what even happened?" the pink ninja shook her head. "Willow… your father was once the lord of all evil… it took many years till he was totally poisoned but when I was pregnant with you, I was all by myself, I dropped your brother off at a boarding school and your father was in the Underworld…"

"I still don't understand," Willow started crying again. Skyla and Zane looked at her and frowned.

"Willow please! Just listen! I was all by myself! I was struggling with money as it was! My heart was broken after I left you!"

"What about you!? _Dad?!" _the little girl coldly added.

"I didn't even know you were my child… when I saved you earlier… All I felt was that I had to protect you…" Garmadon got on one knee and saw eye level with her. "Willow, believe me you are my daughter and I love you".

"NO! No one loves me! People turned away from me on the streets! I watched as other kids were with their parents and they looked happy. Why couldn't I be happy like them!? Why did you both leave me!?" Willow pushed away in her seat and stomped off.

"This is all my fault…" Garmadon hugged Misako. "If I never was bitten none of this would have happened…"

"Well, it takes time… you know, to forgive your parents after something like this…" Lindsy spoke up. "It took a lot for me to forgive mine after they treated me like a slave for so long". The purple ninja put her head on the table.

"I'd like to speak to her… I think I can reason," Skyla stood up. She walked down the hall and opened Willow's door. "Willow? May I come in?" The ninja of air sat down on her bed.

"I'm under here…" the girl grumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm used to sleeping in places like this… it's homier…" she crawled out. Her freckled face was red and Skyla noticed the ugly scar above her right eye.

"You don't have to listen… but I want to talk to you…" Willow nodded and sat against her bed on the floor.

"Sometimes… when you're by yourself… and never remembered your parents… you can feel very alone… like no one will ever really understand you," Skyla whispered. "That happened to me… and Zane… the white ninja, when were androids of course… but when we met Dr. Julian, our creator… we forgot about our lonely lives and forgave him for leaving us".

"You were abandoned?"

"Not quite though, he let us free and wiped our memories to have a fresh start. Zane and I were built for each other so we wouldn't be alone… the same can go for you. You mother loved you so much, she didn't want you to grow up learning a terrible truth and watch your mother cry every night without your father… she didn't want you to watch Lloyd and Garmadon slug it out to the death".

"I think that would be more pleasant than my life," Willow bluntly said.

"It would seem like that, yes… but just remember at certain times we may not be ready to know or to understand… I'm nineteen now. When I was eighteen, I was ready to know about my past. You must be ready to know yours now. You can embrace it, or you can run from it until you die and regret everything you said and did… you're ten Willow, you have a chance at an early age to forgive and forget…"

The brunette girl looked up at the older teen. She seemed wise for her age. "Thank you…" she quietly said.

"You have a family who loves you and is willing to make good on what they didn't do… did you know that you have one more brother? An older one. He was kidnapped as an infant and we just learned that a month ago, he's alive. You're parents are in pain, and we're doing our best to find him. They love him so much they're willing to risk everything to find him. Let them love you". Skyla got up and left.

Willow didn't know any of that. Her parents had suffered just like her. Now she had to make a choice.

**So, yes Skyla is a role model for Willow. They become very very close as you'll soon see. So... Willow has a choice to make. She can run or she can stay and forgive. **

**Heheh anyways the next chapter... we get to meet our villains. Not much happens but depsite them being evil, I think you'll like them XD Oh man Raven is such a twisted mind... **

**so that concludes today's update! Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready to meet the villains? **

* * *

"Raven, are you sure that the masters have perished?"

"Yes Damon," the woman with the slick white and black hair and almost light gray skin nodded. She flipped her hair back and revealed her red eye.

"Using Derren, we will be unstoppable and punish the one who tried to… exterminate us," Damon evilly grinned as his vulture landed on his metal shoulder pads.

"His training is quite well; Kaifus and Ameleo would praise us for training him so well," Raven slicked the feathers of her pet hawk. The bird's eyes flicked red like hers. "We should make our move soon though… I had a lock on the green eyed brat… the one who was on the streets in Jumonokai".

"Good work Raven. Is the ninja's headquarters on the mountain?" Damon petted the vulture that landed on his shoulder.

"They have built it up since last we saw. There are far more of them than we anticipated… even the former Lord Garmadon is among them… and the street rat," Raven's black lips gave a frown.

"Then you better do a damn good job when you go to kidnap her!" Damon snapped.

"Of course," She pressed a button on her ear cover reveal her laser aimer. She slipped her knives in her boots and then changed the mini laser harpoon in her gauntlet shooter. "Well you mean business".

"You know I don't let my prey get away," Raven mildly laughed, slipping her mouth mask up.

"I know. You have done well. But…"

Raven stopped and turned back. "But **_what_**?" she sounded offended as she looked back.

"Did the masters make mention to us to their snake allies?" the black hair man asked.

"You want me to go to the Serpentine tombs? You know that every since the Casters won, Skales will not leave his kingdom open to strangers," Raven folded her arms.

"You're telling me that with your assassin abilities you can't break in and grab a hostage without getting hit?"

"Ha! I can walk right in a kill the four generals AND plant ten mines before the snakes even knew I was there!" Raven laughed as she tied her hair back.

"Then go, and please don't kill anybody," Damon sighed.

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything," She snickered kicked the table with her steel toed boot.

"I'll be waiting with you transmission with Skales!" the black haired man shouted as she slammed the door.

"Now, let's have some fun, huh Nila?" she stroked her hawk and laughed as she out outside. A tin can in a cave in the middle of the desert. She kicked her boots together and let her pet fly as she the rockets in her boots kick started and she followed the bird. "Let's hunt some snakes".

**What do you think of them? Like, hate? Both?**

**Oh and ... on a side note... I was coming up with a alternate universe with a self insert kind of thing... it came to me last night... it would have NOTHING to do with my current project and it would be a single story... no sequels or anything like this...**

**It's during and after Lloyd tries to defeat the Overlord... and fails... but there's an underground rebellion kind of thing... yes like Star Wars kind of... and I have some crazy twists... what do you guys think? And if it's too stupid when I start posting... I'll just stop XD**

**Oh and watched the last epis of TMNT... I KNEW KARAI WAS NEEWA; SPLINTER'S DAUGHTER! I was yelling that from like... 5 minutes and then my brother told me to shut up...**

**so anyways, next chapter will be revealed on Willow's decision :) **

**Thanks for reading! See you guys later! :D**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bout time right? I finally got around to updating... Anyways, had an amazing sweet 16 yesterday! :D remember that Mp3 player that I wanted that's like my dad's Android? I GOT IT! :D Ahem... now... read on... plz... before I say something stupid...**

* * *

Misako and Garmadon were sitting in their room. The rest of the evening Aaron, Lloyd, and the twins had kept their distance from Willow. She was silent and kept to herself a lot. When she'd come in to where the ten were playing she would immediately tone the mood down and the ninja went to their separate rooms.

"I can't sleep," Misako loudly sighed as she flipped on her back.

"Misako, nothing can change overnight… you know that," Garmadon opened one eye.

"She hates us though," the woman rubbed her face. She started braiding her long hair just to keep her hands occupied.

"I know you feel guilty… but _don't_," he sat up and looked down on her. She shot him a look and he sighed. "We're gonna be up all night talking about this… aren't we?" She didn't answer. "I don't suppose… you'd uh…want to-"

"No! Believe it or not I am not in the mood for anything like that!" Misako snapped. "After what has happened today? How can you think about that?"

"I'm a guy, with simple needs," Garmadon brushed her face. Misako rolled her eyes and he sighed. "Listen I know you want her to love you… I do to, but she's not going to be so easily to forgive as Lloyd was after the battle of the Overlord…"

"I know… I… want to redo everything; and this time, take her with me instead of leaving her…" Misako shook her head.

Willow put her ear to the door. Listening to Garmadon and Misako go back and forth was painful for her to hear. They did love her… She looked at the locket in her hand and sighed. She had made her choice. She braced herself and opened the door.

"Garmadon I think you should just shut-" They both quickly turned as the door opened. They thought maybe it was Lloyd or one of the others. They shocked to see Willow's small frame in her big pink nightgown slowly walk in. They remained silent. So Willow decided to talk.

"I know… that I was… uh… mad earlier…" she whispered. "… I'm sorry I was…" Her parents still looked at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry I blamed everything on you…" She looked down and pulled on the ribbons on the nightgown.

"Willow," Misako sat more up. The little girl climbed up and hugged her mother and started crying. "I'm sorry I left you… I am… Every day without you… I felt as I lost another child to darkness".

"Papa…" Willow sniffled, "I'm sorry I yelled at you too," she hugged him.

"Like I said before, you're my daughter and I love you," he smiled at her and brushed her dark hair. She smiled. Skyla was right after all. To forgive and to forget was the best thing to do. If her brothers and sisters could do that, so could she.

"What changed your mind," Misako cuddled her.

"Well… Skyla talked to me… and I couldn't sleep…" Willow put the locket in Misako's hand.

"You did open it…" Garmadon saw the locket flip open. Willow nodded. "I know we weren't here when you were very little, but we're here now…"

The youngest Garmadon child nodded and curled up, "I know…" she drifted off.

The following morning Willow slipped out of her parent's bed first. She walked outside in the dining room where a bunch of flowers and decorations were. She tilted her head and looked confused. "Morning Willow," Aaron quietly said.

"Hi big brother," she hugged him. Aaron looked down at her.

"I thought you… well," he tried to find words.

"I thought long and hard… and I'm done being mad…" Willow quietly answered him. "But what's going on?"

"Oh, hehe, Aaron's getting married, we bumped the date forward a day," Yasmin walked and picked her little sister up.

"Wait… he is? Who's he marrying?" Willow confusedly asked.

"Me," Ming walked out and smiled. "Hello, I'm Ming. Your brother helped when I thought no one else would," she kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you had another sister… I knew your brother but…"

"She was just found yesterday," Violet tried to straighten Willow's short hair.

"Cole!" Skyla's voice came.

"It looks good! And I love the butter cream frosting!" Cole hurtfully said. In the kitchen Zane and Skyla were baking with Kai and Nya's mother.

"Who's this?" Zurra Blackman walked over, patting her hands on her red apron.

"I'm Willow Garmadon…" she timidly said.

"I didn't know you had another sister," Zurra looked at the twins who nodded. "Well, I think we have the position of the flower girl filled?" Aaron chuckled and nodded.

"Gross… you can smell the acid," Raven growled. She switched to infer red vision and spied Skales. "Sweet". The wily woman jumped down and landed next to the blue snake king and held a machete at him. "Hello Skales! Heard a lot about you! What say we cut a deal, right now before I gut you like all my prey?" She cackled.

"Raven!" Damon's projection came up. "Stop scaring our friend." He turned to Skales, "Apologies for my sister. She loves her job a little too much some days".

"What is thissss!?" Skales hissed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Damon, this is my sister Raven. We worked for Kaifus and have been training a secret weapon".

"Oh so you work for the dead fool? What weapon though? Tell me before I let loose my guards," Skales asked intrigued.

Raven removed her mouth mask and showed him a short video of Derren using his powers and skills during training. "This is Derren Garmadon. The missing son of former Lord Garmadon and Misako Alexander. He was kidnapped at birth and we have been training him for many years. He's thirty-four now and we're ready to move with our plan. We need to know we can rely on you and your army," Raven put the video pad away.

"Why not go to the sssskeletons?" Skales asked.

"Because they're idiots and I hate Samukai," Damon snapped. "I know the Casters have been trying to hunt you down again since last month, we can ensure security".

The Hypnobri looked at the two, "And what if I sssstill say no?"

"Then I'll slice you open and use your skin for my next cat suit," Raven pulled out her machete again and held it at his throat. He gulped.

"You've convinccced me," the blue snake slithered back. Raven black lips smirked and she sheathed her machete.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Our base is in the scatter canyon in an underground bunker in the middle of the desert. Drop by some time," Damon smirked. "Raven, good job as usual," Raven smiled, "now I want you to go find Derren's brat sister".

"Gotcha," Raven pulled her mask back up and clicked her rockets on and zoomed out. Skales hissed in anger of the siblings.

Raven caught eye of her hawk and called it to her. "Hey pretty bird; lead the way to the Ninja's Dojo". She let the bird fly in the air and followed him.

**Okay, I was in a mushy mood when I wrote Willow and her parent's happy little reunion... I'm such a sap right? And then here I am with the second half of this chapter and Raven's being all nutsy... okay I admit it... you know The Joker? Yea... she's KIND of... slightly... based off him... only without the makeup... oh and a hint of crazy Maka on with black blood in Soul Eater...**

**So yea...**

**Oh and I remember in my ask section that I was asked about why I focus so much on the Garmadon Family. Well, hehe... actually to be honest I don't think there's enough focus on them in fan fiction... I just love this family so much XD Have no fear, though this story may also have some favoritism with them, the next is more balanced with everyone... that is... IF THERE IS A NEXT STORY! DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHN! **

**So... yea... also I know I have this thing for not exactly telling where the villains go or vanish to like in Ten Elements and Casters but trust me, that just leaves it as a set up to the next story ;) So... trust me people if you aren't already XD**

**Wow that was ranty huh? So... Like Raven? Hate Raven? Should I get a life? Do any Zane fangirls wanna yell at me for something? Any Kai ones? Oh man... majorly funny Steam Shipping scene in the second half of this story... **

**One thing I noticed... I do these stories in... like... halves or parts... like this one... it kind of has this weird segway XD kind of the same with Ten Elements, strange jumps where you can tell the mood and tone of the story changes...**

**I like to think I'm experimenting with plot lines and twists all the time XD Really though... I write what comes to me... sometimes it requires some more deep thought and sometimes I write whatever crap my brain yells at me...**

**Wow... even more ranty... why are you still reading this?**

**Kai:Because the readers think you'll actually have something worthwhile fro them to know...**

**Me: HEY!**

**Cole: Yea... you're too random Marissa...**

**Zane: Kind of hard to understand your mind...**

**Me: Okay guys... shut up now...**

**Lloyd: But we mean it! Guys, her brain... it's like... a big pink blob of mashed up stuff...**

**Jay: And we should know! WE LIVE HERE!**

**Me: Okay that's it! *starts chasing the guys***

**Willow: Apologies guys... my brother and uncle Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole are kind of doofuses... a lot...**

**Nya: Don't we know it...**

**Lindsy: thanks for reviewing! You're sweet words of encouragement are always lovely to see!**

**Skyla: And for following this! Thanks for taking part in our adventures!**

**Misty: AND FAVING! Even though Marissa has insecurities...**

**Me: I DO NOT!**

**Dana: Suuuuuure...**

**Aaron and Ming: Bye and see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wazzup? Here we go... the next part...**

* * *

"Grandma!" Ming smiled and hugged Zatana. Willow looked behind her family trying to see who was coming for the wedding. Diella came in with Galeo and Delilah with Ching.

"Hey grandma," Aaron hugged Delilah.

"You looked handsome sweetheart," Delilah kissed his cheek. She caught glimpse of Willow hiding behind her parents and bent over. "And who's this little one?"

"I'm Willow…" Willow looked away.

"Don't be shy sweetheart, she's your grandmother," Garmadon tousled her hair. Willow poked out and blinked up at Delilah.

"You had another one?" Delilah covered her mouth slowly.

"Four years younger than Lloyd," Misako nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing, you look like you've been through a lot," Delilah scooped her up and kissed her face.

"My dad's gonna be late," Kai sighed. "Daisie said she and Darreth are able to come after all, they're closing the store now".

"Leave it to your father to wait till the last second to close up," Zurra laughed.

Ching walked out in her pale green dress with her hair tied up in an odango with a bunch of lilies in her hair and hands and gave them to Ming. "Are we ready to start?"

"No, I want everyone here. Besides it starts at 5, we have about a half hour left," Ming patted her on the head.

"I still can't believe that our big bro is getting married after all this time!" Violet pretended to sniffle.

"Hey are we late?" The twins turned and Derrek and Jamie walking in. The two girls squealed and ran over to them.

"Here we go," Raven mildly laughed. She used her laser aimer to zoom in and see what was going on. "A wedding huh? Good, I love to crash a party, literally," she laughed and zoomed up the steps.

Ming looked beautiful in her sterling white dress. Her shiny black hair was elegantly arranged in long ringlets. "You did a good job on the dress," Nya smiled.

"Thanks sweetie," Zurra quietly laughed and rubbed her daughter's exposed shoulder.

"But who's idea was it to have my dad be the 'priest'" Caleb snickered.

"Shush!" Amelia hit him in the back of the head. Willow stood by with her basket full of white flowers in her light pink dress.

"There she is," Raven grinned. "All I need is her… doesn't matter who I hurt… I love the sound of that," Raven finally got to the top. She let her hawk fly and instructed her to circle.

Aaron and Ming just let go of their kiss when Zane and Dr. Julian noticed the falcon and dove were acting strange. "What's wrong with them?" Skyla was trying to hush her dove.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Julian looked up. He noticed the hawk in the sky. "Oh no…"

"What?" Dana looked over.

"Well hello goody goodies!" Everyone turned to see a woman in combat gear, with black and white hair tied back, and mouth mask.

"I don't believe it," Zane looked at his father when he said it.

"Who's she!?" Misty got her whip out.

"Name's Raven, and I have something that is conveniently here," she looked at Willow. The little girl felt the blood drain from her face and she stepped back.

"You know her?" Cole took out his scythe.

"No, but I know of her. And I need her to connect with her brother," Raven laughed. She whipped out her machete and aimed her laser harpoon on her left gauntlet.

"Don't touch her," Ming whipped out her staff and spun it into her sword. Aaron grabbed his hammer.

"Please, I'm an assassin; I can out do you petty ninja any day!"Raven laughed. "But sadly I just need the girl".

"Not gonna happen," Lloyd and his siblings got in front and Garmadon took out his swords and Misako shot him a look.

"What?" he looked at her.

"You had those under your suit this whole time!? I said no weapons!" Misako hissed. Then her staff fell from behind her seat and Garmadon shook his head.

"Willow, get behind," Garmadon told her. The young girl nodded and obeyed.

Raven threw a smoke bomb and appeared behind them and she grabbed Willow. The parents froze. Willow struggled and Raven laughed at her useless squirming. "Say goodbye forever!"

"MOM! DAD!" Willow screamed. Trying to reach her hand out. Raven held her machete to her throat and no one made a move. She threw another smoke bomb, it let off a smelly black powder cloud and vanished. Misako coughed on the smoke and felt her heart beat faster. She lost Willow again. She felt weak but then she felt her mind slip to unconsciousness.

"Misako," Amelia helped to catch her.

**Awwwwwww... man just when things were looking better huh? Nope... but this sets up for some fun adventures of Wu and Garmadon... **

**Misako: Let's not forget I die...**

**Me: SHUT UP! You do not!**

**Zane: Well technically speaking we could just be throwing the audience off and make them think something predictably tragic happens again.**

**Skyla: Yes, for all we know, nobody could die...**

**Ming: Or many people could die...**

**Jay: But they'll never know unless they continue to read! Right?**

**Me: Okay they get it...**

**Garmadon: By the way... what did that comment up top mean about me and Wu on an adventure? He doesn't come with me!**

**Wu: Why not!?**

**Me: SHUT UP! Wu, stop being Garmadon's shadow... Garmadon... I'd say be nice to your little brother but that'd be a lie... you can hit him as much as you like.**

**Garmadon: *evil grin***

**Wu: Garmadon... you're kidding right? GARMADON?! **

**Me: Thank ya for reading! **

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now to continue this story... go ahead... scream at me for ruining that lovely little family... do it... I ain't afraid...**

**Damn... I feel like I have the flu! (my mom has been forcing me to drink alkaline water and all it does is make me sick...) and I have the Red concert this Tuesday! If I cannot go I am gonna scream so badly! **

**Anyways... just... read...**

* * *

Willow was in tears screaming and pounding against the glass panels. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She felt dizzy and sat back, crying.

"Oh shut up with your whining," she looked up. Raven was in accompanied by another she did not recognize.

"Raven please," he hushed her. "I am Damon, you met my little sister. You will remain here until your purpose is done".

"I-I… I want my mommy and daddy!" Willow sniveled.

"So we see. But here you can see your brother," Damon nodded.

"…" Willow gaped. "Derren!? My mommy and daddy have been searching for him! Where am I!?"

"Secret; brat," Raven let her hair loose. "Now shut it or my pet will hurt you," the hawk screech and Willow jumped back.

"Have no fear, you will soon forget about your troubles," Damon's eyes flicked red and Raven's as well. Willow eye's were huge in fear. _"Momma… I know you and papa are sorry… I know you will find me… and we'll be a family again…for real"_

"What happened?!" Misako bolted up fast. She was a nightshirt and it was dark out.

"Thank goodness your okay," Diella breathed.

"What about Willow!? Where's my Willow!?" Misako freaked out.

"She was taken," Dana growled.

Misako paled again and fell back in Garmadon's arms but didn't pass out this time. "What are we going to do now?" Misty looked at them.

"Maybe this is linked to Derren…" Aaron thought.

"When Ming was taken by the government, I felt the same way," Zatana shook her head.

"But we're here and she was kidnapped by a… I don't know what! How will we find them? I let Willow down again," Misako cried.

"RA-VEN13 MK7," Julian said.

"What now?" Jay looked confused.

"It's a robotic number Jay Jay," Misty elbowed him.

"Pfft, I knew that," the dark blue ninja cooly said.

"Zane, Skyla, you were not the first androids I built. There were more actually. Prototypes I guess you could say," the scientist sighed. "Raven though is not alone. She has a brother built shortly before her. He wasn't a fighter, more of big brains and confident leadership and persuasion skills".

"So wait, if RA-VEN-," Lindsy started.

"Raven… just Raven," Julian said.

"Okay, so why did it seem Raven lacked diplomatic skills?" The purple ninja asked. Lloyd looked at because she actually sounded smart.

"I tried to build an android with perfect balance with wit and combat skills. I built quite a few too, Raven's older brother; Damon… is DA-MON-C13 MK6. When I turned him on at first, he could not fight. So I went to work and built another. When she was turned on, I had no name or model number yet. I saw how she fought and was very skilled at combat. However… she did not have much wit or leading capabilities as Damon so he acted as leader over her and I figured they could be used as a team to protect others".

"So is that when you made them as brother and sister?" Zane asked.

"Yes. Seeing as they did not form a romantic bond as Skyla did seeing your pictures, Raven looked up to Damon for guidance and orders. Raven became too strong and Damon became too smart and wanted power, so I was able to switch them off. However I hid them away where no could turn them on, somewhere far away from the previous prototypes. Then quite a few years later, I made Zane".

"Wait so how did they get turned on?" Cole asked.

"That is a mystery to me as well," Julian shook his head.

"Why Willow!? Why her!?" Misako yelled. Garmadon grabbed her shoulders and sat her down again on the bed, roughly.

"Mom, no one knows but Raven and her brother!" Aaron looked at her, holding Ming at the waist.

"What does RA-VEN and DA-MON-C stand for?" Skyla asked quietly.

"I named them according to their skill set; RA-VEN is Robotic Assassin Valiance Empowered Ninja. And DA-MON is Dynamic Automaton Master Overseer Ninja-class"

"Okay so they're lethal?" Dana asked.

"Yes, very".

"Bring it on," Cole shrugged. "Some assassin ninja are no match for us!"

"You should not be overconfident," Wu looked at them.

"Sensei, in the past two years, we beat skeletons, Serpentine, Garmadon, Amelia, the Overlord, and the two descendants of him!" Jay said.

"Actually, it was me and Misako who beat the Overlord… ultimately I mean," Garmadon said.

"Well, still, one off the list. Maybe we're not over confident, maybe we're just that good," Lloyd folded his arms.

"Actually Ming and I defeated Ameleo and Kaifus… remember?" Ching folded her arms and smirked at Lloyd.

"Make that; just four enemies," Amelia side glanced.

"We need to start looking for her," Misako tried to get up but felt weak.

"Mom!" Lloyd helped her down again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I… don't know," she blinked. "After Raven took your sister…"

"What was that she threw? Wasn't it just a regular smoke bomb?" Megan asked.

"According to the residue left on the pavement Nya and I were examining it and it is a black powder based bomb," Zane said.

"Yea apparently it's not an average smoke bomb. If Misako was hit with part of hit, it may have adverse affects on humans. Raven is an android so she wouldn't be affected".

"Translation?" Lindsy asked.

"It means I may be sick and can't go with you," Misako coughed.

"The others and I will be in our domain," Diella said. "Ching, come. Ming, if you wish you may stay here".

"I will remain here, Diella," Ming bowed her head slightly in respect.

"I'm going, see you guys soon," Amelia kissed her son's cheek then her husband. The five Casters walked out.

"Well Nya and I are going to do more analysis on the powder… anyone care to join us?" Zane and Nya started out. Jay and Misty followed and the others went into the game room.

**Okay so... you know there must be some kind of drama... funny scene coming up though... hope fully you will find it funny.**

**Kai: They probably wont...**

**WHO ASKED YOU YOU LITTLE SNOT!?**

**Garmadon: Maybe you should lay down... I thought you said you were sick...**

**Be quiet...**

**Nya: Okay so that's all...**

**Zane: Have a good day... or night...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... this is where I start to screw with characters even more! But now how about a funny lab scene to start it off?**

* * *

Misty looked at the microscope again and sighed. "I'm a mechanic… not a scientist…"

"Need some help?" Skyla and Caleb came in and politely asked.

"Sure, it's all yours," the red haired woman stepped back and walked over to see what her younger brother was doing. He was next to Nya reading a bunch of numbers and a graph on the computer screen. "What's going on?"

"Not sure exactly," Nya chewed the end of her pencil. "These numbers are crazy. Even I can't crunch them all like this…" The orange ninja's brown eyes scanned the screen fast. "Jay? Ideas?"

"Well it's running the chemical makeup…" the brown haired ninja looked. "Obviously it's complex".

"I wonder where this could have come from," Zane pondered. He put on a latex glove and smeared the black powder with his fingers.

"It leaves a black stain wherever it's rubbed on, it'd take quite a substance to remove it..." Caleb frowned. "If someone was to breathe it in…"

"It would leave chemical stains in the body!" Skyla finished the sentence, the yellow and gray ninjas high fived. "We're such geniuses," Skyla smiled.

The computer pinged and the six turned to it and their mouths dropped. "Guys… the powder is dried Devourer Venom…" Misty swallowed hard.

"There's a crazy supply of it… but how could it turn like this? Only great amounts of heat could do this…" Zane blinked.

"I think we just got some kind of lead on the hideout… we should tell the others," Caleb started out first.

"But what about Misako?" Misty whispered.

"Don't know. But remember last month? Kaifus said that him dying was only the beginning…" Nya frowned.

"Should we tell them?" Caleb asked.

"Tell who what?" Everyone froze and turned out fast. Jay hit the off button on the computer and the stood in front of their work. It was Garmadon.

"Hi uncle," Caleb forced a grin. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you uh… be with aunt Misako?"

"She's asleep right now and I was coming in to see if you six found anything out yet about the smoke powder".

"Uh, we haven't found anything yet… complex algorithms and such," Misty casually looked at her blue nails.

"But we're working on it!" Skyla assured with a grin. Garmadon looked at each of them like he knew they were lying. The older man turned and left their makeshift lab. The friends surrounded the table and looked at the pile of black powder.

"So, what will this do? To Misako?" Jay asked.

"I don't think it can turn her evil… it's powder not the raw venom like my uncle," Caleb frowned.

Zane was typing away at the keyboard and running more analysis. A group of windows popped opened and he quickly read them. "No, it says it's not potent enough to make anyone evil… but…"

"But?" Misty asked.

"But it causes sickness that is not easily cured," Zane sighed.

"We have to tell them sometime," Nya looked at Zane.

"I know Nya," the white ninja sighed and ran a hand through his spiky platinum hair. "I know…"

"What's everyone doing?" Misako quietly asked seeing Garmadon walk in.

"I thought you were sleeping," he sat next to her.

She shook her head, "My chest hurts," she cough again sitting up.

"The ninja are working on figuring this all out…" he hugged and rubbed her back gently. "We'll get out of this okay".

"I just hope our Willow is okay," she closed her green eyes and shudder feeling him kiss the side of her neck as a smile crept on her face. "Damn it, I love you".

"Same," kissed her forehead. "You know… how come it's always us two that get caught in these scenarios? Why couldn't Wu breathe in that smoke stuff?" Misako hit shoulder. "Hey, I was kidding… you gonna go back to sleep?"

"Only if you sleep with me," she defiantly smiled at him.

"Hey guys," Lloyd came in.

"No your mother's not gonna die!" Jay nervously blurted out. Lloyd blinked and stopped. He was obviously startled to see Jay acting like that.

"Jay… I didn't say anything," the green ninja looked at the blue then the orange. "Nya… did he inhale that stuff?"

"Might as well have," the black haired girl smiled. Jay shot her a look and she went back to copying whatever numbers the computer threw at her. Lloyd frowned started walking back out.

"Well, I'm going to back and play video games with Kai and Cole… It's my turn next… join us if you want".

**You all knew I'd have to infect someone with something huh? The next chapter is gonna be so adorable... we get to see what Willow's doing...**

**But so let's look at this chapter... GOSH JAY! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT KEEPING THINGS QUIET! Yes Raven developed the bomb things herself... she's a psycho... I tried to warn you guys... **

**And yes Garmadon, you are right, why couldn't Wu get hit? **

**Misako: *smacks me too* Stop being heartless! I'd rather go than have my family go!**

**Alright! Sheesh lady... hehe I get back because I have a roleplay going where you 'mysteriously vanished... and Garmadon and I were turned 18 and somehow are now married...**

**Misako: WHAT!? GARMADON!**

**Garmadon: What?**

**Misako *smacks him***

**Garmadon: What the hell!? How many times are you gonna hit me!?**

**Lloyd: Not again... sometimes my mom hates it that he has the most fangirls...**

**Zane: I thought I did...**

**Jay: Sure Zane... think whatever you like...**

**Well there is a war... Garmadon and I are fighting your zombie fangirls... my magic and Hogwarts training didn't work so I'm using my Witch-Hunt Slash that I learned at the Death Weapon Meister Academy... Garmadon's my scythe ^-^**

**Garmadon: YEA! And when I'm your scythe I'm naked! How does that even work!?**

**DON'T ASK ME! ASK ATSUSHI OKUBO! **

**Yasmin: Can we get back to addressing the audience?**

**Lindsy: WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE!? *waves hands* HI MOM! *presses face against screen* Where are the little peoples?!**

**Kai: *facepalm* Okay well... as Garmadon tries to defend himself from his wife... I guess I'll sign off!**

**NO! *smacks Kai* I WILL!**

**Kai: Thought you were getting your butt kicked up there.**

**I alway have time to say goodbye to my friends and readers! Bye guys! See ya later! :D**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I just wanted to inform that I had to take down the question and answer 'fic' as it did not apparently meet the guide lines... so I reckon that every time I update... I'll answer your questions... but please... no bombarding me with questions that have already been explained either in the questions fic or in the stories itself... q and a will always be in the very end though. But I have no questions to answer other than the person who asked where did that fic go...**

**okay I'm shutting up now... go on... read and go about your business...**

* * *

Willow jumped as her cell door slid open. Raven was there with a rapid fire gun held over her shoulder and her hawk on the other. Damon held her back though and stepped forward. "Ms Willow correct? We feel before we start to train you to harness your powers, that you could perform them for us," the man looked down at her.

Willow swallowed and didn't move. "MOVE IT!" Raven fired a warning shot about an inch to her left. She jumped up.

"Yes… thank you Raven," Damon shot her a look. Raven's expression was invisible underneath her hood and mask. He crouched down to her level, "Now what is your prime power?" Willow looked down then back up at the man. "It's plants. Correct?" Willow nodded, rubbing her exposed arm.

"I'm not very good though," she tilted her head back and forth.

"It doesn't matter," he pleasantly said to her. "We just need you to demonstrate something".

"I don't have any plants here…" the little girl looked down. Raven slid something in the corner and Willow jumped. "Okay…"

"See the plant? Can you make it healthy again? And the bend it upward?"

Willow nodded and held her hand out. She closed her eyes then opened them fast as they fully glowed green. Ivy stripe marks of green glowed on her face and body as she used her powers. She did just what Damon had wanted. Damon nodded to Raven who took the plant back out.

"Excellent miss Willow. What did you think Skales?" Damon stepped aside to reveal the blue snake king. Willow squeaked at the sight of a Serpentine.

"Not bad for a runt," he hissed in mild approval. "But I don't see why you need her".

"I already told you why," Damon snapped. "Raven, please get our student".

The silent woman nodded and walked out. The brother and sister stepped aside to reveal a man with light brown hair and purple eyes. His skin was pale and there were black stripe marks under his eyes. He was dressed similar to Raven. Willow gaped at the site of him. He looked cold hearted and cruel.

"D-Derren?" Willow looked up. He nodded at the question.

"Yes this is your brother. You're oldest brother. Derren, say hello to our new guest, Willow," Damon gestured to her. He frowned as he looked down on the ten year. Willow shuddered at his icy glare. She felt genuine terror. She bit her lip.

"I watched you use you powers on the plant," Willow didn't except his voice to be smooth and light. Not by his expression. "I guess I now know why the teachers brought you here". He coldly looked at Damon.

"Yes, now let us go back to your room," Damon mildly smiled. Derren looked at Willow and she wanted to stop that from happening. She wanted to sit and talk with him. He didn't seem as harsh at the siblings made him out to be. But what Willow found the most comforting was how he sounded their father. It wasn't really him but was all she had, that and her locket.

Derren walked in with Damon until he turned around held him against the wall. "Listen good; if you hurt her or deny her free range of the bunker, I'm going to break out of here. You may have taught me how to fight but you are _not _my keeper," Derren growled.

"Of course _student, _Willow can walk around here. She's not a threat as of now. And also," Damon pressed a button on his gauntlet sending a shock wave through the bracelet Derren wore. "You cannot threaten me here, _pet_".

Willow walked up and froze as Damon walked out. "Yea you can go in," Damon growled at her. She quickly scuttled inside. And let out a big breathe that she was holding in out of terror.

"Why are you here?" She looked at Derren who was standing in the center of his room. The ten year old steeled herself and met his gaze.

"I-I… just wanted to… well… talk," she rubbed her arm.

"Raven, keep an eye on them…" Damon whispered as they walked past each other. The woman nodded and stood at a safe distance from the transparent, glass wall.

"So mom and dad didn't forget about me? That's what your saying?" Derren looked at her. "That the teachers _lied _to me all these years?"

"Right. They thought you were dead… because of… some man named Kaifus," Willow sadly looked.

"You mean my master? He died…recently..."

"Right but whatever he told you; they never forgot about you… I thought they forgot about me… but they love me… and you… we have two more brothers and sisters and they care about us too". Willow looked down at her necklace and opened it. "Whatever hate you've learned. Please let it go".

He looked at the pictures in the locket. _Their family. _The man frowned and gave it back. "You're saying that when I was born… master Kaifus kidnapped me and made them believe I was dead? Just to get to our parents?"

"That's right. I grew up in an orphanage and on the streets… for a long time I thought they had simply abandoned me... like I was a mistake... But there was more that I didn't know…" Willow smiled. "A wise yellow ninja once told me that you have to forgive and forget and move on with your life… before it's too late and you regret everything".

He looked away, thinking about what Willow was saying. "I know it's hard… but we were both left behind… but we can turn back… you can believe that... right?" Willow looked at him with giant, pleading green eyes. He scowled and rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny her big eyes.

"I don't… I don't suspect any deception from my teachers... as of yet... I'll help you get out of here because you're innocent...but I'm not so sure I believe you".

Willow sighed and nodded. It was a start and hopefully she could build more on what just happened. She quickly ran out and to where she slept. Raven was watching in the shadows and raised a brow. _"I'll have to watch that runt…"_

**Well? And yes Willow has big eyes if no one saw my doodles of her on DA lol. So as you can see I am trying different things and one is not jumping back and forth three times to characters... I figured shorter scenes and chapters as for this story's experiment... **

**Yes Derren knew Kaifus as Raven and Damon were hired by him to train Derren. **

**Oh and BTW I will be starting on my Casters fic which will be about Delilah and the Royal Caster Bloodline of Marret... who I just decided will be the name of the first Caster... BOOYAH! Thank you brain for just giving me that idea...**

**Now my foot is killing me cuz I fell on it... gosh I hope it didn't fracture like five years ago... how many more things could go wrong before the concert Tuesday? I've gotten sick and now my foot?! Oy vey...**

**So my family is out at the beach... I have like... 3 hours to kill... TO MICROSOFT WORD TO WRITE! **

***flies away***

**Jay: WAIT! WHO'S GONNA WRAP UP THE SHOW?!**

**I guess you lightning mouth!**

**Jay: *sighs* Thanks for reading... see you guys next time...**

**BYE!**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now back to the team...**

* * *

"You're telling me that the six of you… probably the smartest ninja of the group, can't decipher the chemical compounds with Julian's computer?" Wu bluntly looked at them.

"Uh… it got a virus and crashed-" Misty shrugged.

"I don't know what your hiding but it's selfish to withhold anything regarding Misako's sickness. Or do you not care about spoiling this family more than what we have suffered already, Caleb?" he pointed at his son.

"Dad… I-" Caleb started.

"No, if you say you have not figured anything out, than no dinner, work straight through," the sensei pointed. The six ninja sighed and walked back in to their devices.

"I think we should just tell!" Misty hissed.

"You just want the pizza that they're gonna order," Skyla looked at the light blue dressed woman.

"That too…" the she blew her red hair out of her eyes.

Nya looked at the papers in her hands. Everything they wrote and uncovered. The browned eyed girl looked at them, then up at Skyla. Skyla looked frantic at the papers and tried to swipe them with Caleb.

"No! They have a right to know what's going on!" Nya snapped. "Jay! Go long!" She threw the bundle of papers to her fiancé who caught them and bolted out the door.

"SENSEI!" Jay yelled.

"NO! It's nothing! It's nothing!" Skyla yelled. "Jay I swear! Until we find a cure, don't freak them out and tell them!"

"Tell me what?" Wu turned. Jay stopped short and then the other five plowed into the blue ninja.

"Here," Jay handed him the papers. "The black powered is dried venom. It's not potent enough to turn one evil, but when heated and dried like the consistency that was used, it becomes a poison that causes sickness and then… well…"

"Death," Zane finished.

Wu looked at the six. Skyla and Caleb looked guilty but cared. The six looked sorrowful and Wu sighed. "Thank you Jay… find the others and have dinner… out tonight please."

"We'll change," Misty nodded and walked out with the others. The old man shook his head. Now he'd be the one to choose to tell or not. "Oh and we believe the hideout is somewhere in the badlands desert…" Misty had poked her head in.

Wu was at his brother's bedroom door and looked at the papers. He went for the knob but heard hacking and held his ear to the door. He decided to just open it. He looked painfully at Misako's head on Garmadon's shoulder, trying to sleep. She had the blanket up to her neck and was shivering.

Wu saw a symptoms list the six had come up with, in order; dizziness, hacking, chest pains, chills, headaches…

"What is it?" Garmadon asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"The ninja had cracked the mystery for a few hours now… they tried to hide it until they could research a cure," he handed him the papers.

"… vemon can do this even when it's been dried out and turned to powder?" Garmadon looked worriedly at his half asleep wife.

"Kaifus was right… his death was just the beginning…" Wu lowered his head.

"All this just to ruin our lives…" Garmadon fought back tears.

"Symptoms progress until death… she has the chills… I don't how much time we have left…"

"Why did the venom take so long for me though?"

"The powder clings to the blood cells and smears along the veins. It stains the body. I wouldn't be surprised if her skin started becoming discolored…"

"She just got worse… so suddenly too… did you tell the kids…or mom?" Garmadon looked and nodded out the door to where they were.

"I plan on it," the younger brother took the papers back. "What are you going to do?"

"I plan on looking around Mountain of a Million Steps and the surrounding desert…" Garmadon nodded. "Mom will stay here with her… maybe she can work a miracle with Ming like with me…"

"That was different-"

"NEVER SAY THAT!" Garmadon growled. Misako blinked awake and looked up.

"Sweetheart, don't yell," she gently said.

"Misako… you-"

"I heard everything…" she wiped a tear from her husband's face. "It's always something with us… huh?"

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Wu asked. Garmadon was somewhat surprised that Wu was asking orders from him. Wu was the sensei, not Garmadon.

"I suppose you and the ninja should go and tell Diella what's going on. They need to be filled in… Julian would be some help with searching for his own creations he should go too…" Wu nodded.

"And what about you? You can't go alone," he looked at his older brother.

"Sorry Wu, I'm taking this mission solo. I don't want you tagging along…" Garmadon shook his head. "Just go with the kids…" Wu silently nodded and left the room.

"Misako whatever you do, don't die… you already did that once and I was a wreck".

Misako coughed out a warm laugh as she rubbed his face. "Hey, we're ninja. It's what we live for… remember? Danger around every corner?"

"But you forget the first rule of a ninja is to come home alive," Garmadon reminded her. She nodded and lay back down on the bed.

"Go… I'll be fine with Ming and Delilah. You have to find a cure. You have to search for it. I know it exists with the assassins..."

"Misako I swear, not only will I find the cure, but I'll bring home Derren and Willow too," he kissed the palm of her hand and got up and out.

"I love you," Misako sighed with a smile when he left.

**How silly can I get? I regret nothing though... Skyla and Caleb you little snots, Y U KEEP INFORMATION PRIVATE?! Hehe Nya and Jay playing monkey in the middle... hehehehe... **

**Okay the chapter after this I believe is the start of Garmadon's little excapade and we get to see the Casters again! Yayzz! I know how much you all like them... right? No? THEN DIE! Jk... **

**So Be honest, do you like the way I've been breaking up the chapters? Easier to follow? Too short and abrupt? Tell me... I could combine stuff... the next chapter is just Willow with more adorable innocence with her brother... **

**Gosh, looking at all the scenes I've written with her... she has become my fave oc now... I think... well, thanks for reading!  
**

**Kai: What about us?!**

**Misty: YEA!**

**Oh come on! Can we go through one chapter of this without you guys butting in?**

**Jay: I don't know; can we go through one fan fiction where one of the Garmadon family is in some sort of mortal peril?!**

**SHUT UP JAY!**

**Lloyd: YEA! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAMILY!?**

**For the love Lord Death... ZANE'S KIND OF BROTHER AND SISTER ARE IN THIS! HE HAS SOME PART IN THIS!  
**

**Cole: Little unfair always playing favorites Marissa**

**Can you just sit in my head and be quiet!?**

**Nya: You're a writer... that will NEVER happen...**

**Lindsy: Yea voices are always talking in your head! Just last night you were thinking up a fan fiction where we all play laser tag! Boys versus girls! **

**HEY! I didn't want anyone to know about that!  
**

**Dana: Guess they know now...  
**

**SHUT UP!**

**Ming: What about the Casters fic?! With the First Spinjitsu Master and the adventures and legends of Delilah's bloodline?!**

**I AM WORKING ON IT!**

**Kai: Or mine and the other nin's back story before we became ninja?**

**MY GOSH! You are making my head hurt ya little snot! *beats Kai up* **

**Okay... now GOODBYE before everyone starts talking again...**

**Aaron: *walks in* oh sorry.. were you in the middle of filming? **

**ARRRRRRRRGH! *runs to attack Aaron*  
**

**Aaron: SORRY I ASKED! *runs***


	12. Chapter 12

**Well tomorrow I'll be busy all day, I'm leaving around 4:30 to get to the concert. I'm very excited. I pray I can get into club red... well regardless I'm gonna write a letter and maybe I can find Taylor's mom, I'm gonna give it to her to give to Taylor :) **

**So might as well update now because I pry won't get on tomorrow... I'll take pics and video that will be up on DA and YT though. **

**Now you guys can continue ;)**

* * *

"Uh… are you sure you want to take Ultra Dragon dad? I thought you hated flying" Aaron raised his eyebrows as he watched Garmadon fearlessly climb on their pet. Swords strapped to his back and desert gear on.

"I'll be fine son. Just do as I said and go to the Mystic forest and find your aunts. Explain everything," Garmadon nodded.

"We should go with them," Kai frowned.

"Hey, I think the old man can handle himself," Dana said.

"Come on, let's do what he said," Yasmin spun into her ninja suit and Violet followed.

"Good luck dad!" Violet yelled.

"Alright, Misty said she thinks the base is around the badlands desert… come on boy," Garmadon patted the dragon's back and took off.

The ninja turned and looked off the deck of the Bounty. "Well this is another fine mess we're in," Megan folded her arms.

"WAIT!" Aaron looked off the deck below and saw Ming running out. Aaron ran down to meet her and she flung her arms around him. "Good luck sweetheart," she kissed him. "Come back soon. I'm gonna book our honeymoon in the Dragon Islands," she smiled.

"Sounds good love," he kissed her cheek. "Take care of my mom now".

"Count on it," she winked. Aaron went back aboard and Dr. Julian fired the engines of the ship.

"HEY! EXPECT OUR MOM TO COME OVER!" Kai yelled. Ming waved in acknowledgement that she heard him over the roar of the engines.

"Now to the Mystic Forest!" Lindsy pointed and yelled.

"Alright team, let's go inside. I brought the movie collection," Cole started in.

"Cool, good idea baby," Dana walked in.

Lloyd frowned with his siblings. "Guys; our mom is poisoned, our dad's running off on his own, and we have no idea where sensei vanished too," Lloyd looked hard at them.

"Lloyd, we know… we're worried too but come on, it's a bit of a ride, and Cole brought 'Sensei Payne'," Kai poked his head out.

"Wait… we're watching_ that_?" Skyla groaned. Lloyd frowned again but followed.

"What? Sensei Payne is hilarious!" Misty looked at the yellow ninja.

"Yea if you like an angry guy training a bunch of kids and yelling cuss words at them and making them think they're stupid," Skyla bluntly said.

"You just saw the trailer didn't you?" Lindsy asked. The air ninja didn't answer. "Okay, you only read online reviews from a bunch of overprotective parents?" Skyla sighed and walked in with her friend. "Yea, you read the reviews". On the bridge Julian had taken the wheel and was accompanied by Nya and Zane.

"Okay… I just need to learn Spinjitsu… I can do this," Willow breathed. She tried to see if anyone was watching her but found no one. "If my parents could do, so can I". She took in a breath. "ninja-GO!" She stepped and spun. She saw glittering walls of pink wrapped with glowing green vines. She spun out though slammed against a wall.

She heard footsteps and froze. "Not bad squirt," it was Derren. She breathed in relief.

"Can you use Spinjitsu?" Willow brushed her kimono off.

"No. I've been trained in the art of ninjitsu, it's kind of different…" he folded his arms.

"You can use magic… just like our aunts, Amelia and Diella… and grandma Delilah…"

"I guess… but I was trained to use weapons and martial arts," he blew light brown hair from his left eye. Willow tilted her head and looked down.

"Would you like to learn with me?" she whispered. Her oldest brother raised a brow at her.

"But how can I? You said I was a … Caster?"

"Yea, but you can still learn I think… momma can do it… her and daddy can do it since they were young… and momma wasn't raised as a ninja".

"Okay squirt," Derren patted her head and messed her hair up. She giggled and Derren stared at her. He never heard laughter before. She stopped and curiously looked at him.

"They're bonding…" Raven sickeningly looked at them. Damon walked over.

"Good… soon we'll be able to unlock his full potential," Damon nodded in approval. "And the poison bomb? Did Garmadon breathe it in?"

"I believe so… I was too busy… escaping?" Raven side glanced. "Why Willow though?"

"Because she has the most in common with him. And she's the youngest and most innocent. It has to be her". Raven nodded and walked out.

**Okay so yes, I like the movie "Major Payne" and Sensei Payne is obviously a spoof... if you haven't seen it, it's funny, there is SOME language but I don't recommend for ages 13 and under. **

**So lol Garmadon's chapter is coming... it's funny... danggit... why do I always do this?! Well, I am seriously working on my other characters...**

**So I'm done...**

**Willow" Hey! Why such a short scene with me!? **

**What now Willow?**

**Willow: You need to have longer chapters to show my irresistible adorableness! **

***facepalm***

**Willow: I mean, come on! I think I'm the most loved Garmadon child! In fact,, take a poll!**

**FINE I WILL! Guys the poll will be posted on my page! Happy Willow?**

**Willow: YES! ^-^**

**Okay NOW we're done...**

**Garmadon: MARISSA! Why did I get BARELY any screen time!?**

**This is a fan fiction love... not a movie...**

**Garmadon: Still...**

**Okay thanks for reading and good bye!**

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow been a couple days eh? Anyways... the Red Concert the 20th... it was spectacular! I cried when I saw her silhouette behind the red curtain when State of Grace started... when she came around the stadium for 22, I was four rows away and almost could touch her outstretched arm! I was scream my *ss off and my mom said I almost blew up her ear drum XP It was amazing and I cannot wait for it to come out on dvd! Pics are not yet on my DA, but they are on my tumblr, same username as here :) LadyMarissaGarmadon ;)**

**Okay... ahem... anyways so let's get updating! This was a very fun one for me to right (well duh! It a chapter for Garmadon!) SHUT UP JAY! Yes... I named the voice in my head... it is Jay... my Trio media player is Garmadon... my future laptop... IDK... maybe The Black Pearl... gosh I need a life... (well yea! I mean you talk to me all the time and-) I SAID SHUT IT! (Just read... we're gonna argue some more!)**

* * *

"Alright boy, let's go down," Garmadon patted the dragon and landed at the foot of the Mountain of a Million steps. He slid off with his pack and weapons and took off his goggles and lowered his mouth mask. The lightning head, Wisp, bumped his shoulder. "I know; I'm stupid for denying the kids' or Wu's help". He pushed the head away.

He pulled a grappling hook from his pack. The four heads of Ultra Dragon looked at him. "What? Sorry pal but I wasn't about to jump off of you on to the top of the mountain… You forget when I tried that on the Bounty… I'll stick to old fashion means". Garmadon gave a powerful throw and tugged the rope and started climbing. "Stay quiet now".

The dragon seemed to acknowledge and sprawled out in the sand. "The Serpentine live out here where the base is supposedly. If anything the snakes will know something," he muttered to himself and climbed.

In about a half hour or so he reached the top. He sat on the top steps to allow himself to breathe. Looking down, he felt dizzy at the height. "Gosh, I hate heights…" he wiped his sweaty face. "And the heat… maybe Misako was right, I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled as he rubbed his sore arms. "At least it went faster than walking up the steps…"

He finally caught his breath and got up. Garmadon anchored the hook between a pile of boulders and lowered himself down the shaft which would lead to the tunnel to the underground Serpentine kingdom. He decided to leave the rope and lit a torch to see through the darkness that awaited him.

A few times he though he heard snakes coming his way and froze for a few seconds but continued. He raised his mouth mask and lowered his reflective goggles in the case of Hyponbrai or Venomari. As for Constricti and Fangpyre, he had no plan other than to slice first and think later. He blew out the torch close to end of the tunnel.

When he got through to the end he hid behind boulders because of the massive gathering of snakes… and their king; Skales. It was an assembly, for what the older ninja didn't know. He crouched and listened. Maybe they would reveal something about Raven or Damon.

"Serpentine!" Skales addressed his minions and subjects. "We have joined as allies with two powerful assassins. They have pupil who is stronger than the ninja. However their scheme may not succeed with the pink ninja, Willow. I think they're planning on taking us out as well! So I say we strike tomorrow night at the hidden bunker in Scatter Canyon".

The snakes hissed in approval and the blue snake slithered back to his chambers. Garmadon coldly stared and watched the snake king slither out. The former dark lord hid in the shadows as he traveled, keen on getting past the three snake generals who were serving as the guards and personal servants.

Garmadon grimly smiled as he removed several knock out darts from his bag. The three generals were sprawled on the rocky floor in seconds, asleep. He walked right past into Skale's chambers.

Skales froze as he heard the doors slam and heard Garmadon's voice, "Well look who I found underneath Ninjago," he darkly said.

"Garmadon… my my, the rumorssss are true that you ssurvived the battle a month ago. Tell me, what bringsss you to my kingdom? And might you tell me how you got past my generalsss?" Skales hissed.

"Not all the hard. I am the former dark lord," Garmadon snapped. "So your allies with the scum that took my oldest and youngest children?"

"You could sssay that," Skales turned his staff in his clawed hands. "Tell me, why are you here all by yourself? Where is your partner in do gooding?"

"You mean my wife?" Garmadon circled with the snake, swords in hand. "She's poisoned and is gonna die… I promised her I'd find a cure, and this is where I start. Where is the androids' base? EXACTLY?"

"Like I'd tell you!?" Skales blurted out, laughing. He found one of Garmadon's katanas at his throat and he gulped.

"Tell me or else," Garmadon hissed.

"You have no authority here. The cave is built so you can't use your elemental powers. Or did your pesky brother forget to mention that?"

"One way or another Skales, I get what I want," Garmadon purple eyes glowed with anger. "And I have a sword, you don't".

"They are in the desssert, that much I can say," Skales gulped.

"And do you know about this?" the older man took out a small canister of the black venom. "It's what was in a smoke bomb that poisoned my wife".

"The woman, Raven developed it herself. Perssonally she scares me more than you do," Skales said. Garmadon slightly lowered his sword and Skales seized the chance. He lunged forward and caught Garmadon off guard. "GUARDS! INTRUDER!" Several snakes ran in with weapons and Garmadon growled and kicked the snake off of him.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I have deadline, syonara snakes!" Garmadon mock saluted on his way out and threw down a smoke bomb and slipped out before the snakes could stop their eyes from watering.

"SEARCH FOR HIM!" Skales ordered.

Garmadon ran and started climbing back out, fumbling to grab the dragon whistle and call on his ride. He found it very hard to hold and climb the rope with hand and bit down to try and kept the whistle from falling from his mouth.

The roar of the ninja's pet sounded and appeared over the mountain. The dragon swooped low and Garmadon took a big gulped of air as he jumped to land on the dragon's back. He collapses in the seat, nearly having a heart attack from the high jump.

The dragon almost seemed to be laughing at him. "Hey! I may be a ninja but I hate heights! Don't you laugh! I know you're afraid of mice like a scared little girl!" he scolded the four headed beast who stopped. "Now come on, we need to go south to Scatter Canyon," he grabbed the reigns of his ride and turned him.

_"__One step closer…hopefully the snakes won't interfere"._

**And I am telling you that Casablanca was a very good movie! **

**(What the hell does that have anything to do what this conversation!?)**

**Well if you can;t see it then we are done here!**

**(Marissa... the audience stopped reading the chapter...)**

**Oh... sorry guys... Jay wouldn't shut up... he's always yapping new stories and ideas in my head...I HATE IT! Ahem... now... yea... I totally ran with this idea that Garmadon was terrified of heights... don't look at me like I weird! (but you are) I SAID SHUT IT! Now, what gave me this nutty idea?**

**Well remember all the way back in Ten Elements? Saving Nya with the ninja? Lloyd basically shoved his dad off the Bounty which was just about 1,000 feet in the air! Maybe... IDK... so I figured he wouldn't be fearless like his son and his friends XD **

**Have no fear we'll get back to our friends in the next chapter! I promised I'd start extended the story far beyond what I am comfortable with... plus I have some surprises in the next installment... if there will be one... sigh... So; I should get going... I have to take a shower and try and scrub off the letting I wrote on my arm and my fake tattoo from the concert...**

**(On her left arm she wrote "The Luck 1" and on her left hand is a number 13 on her right it says "RED" and she has a flaming cherries tattoo!) **

**My gosh, no one needed to know that!**

**(I think they did :D)**

**Go suck a lemon...**

**(Can I suck a marshmellow!?)**

**Knock your self out...**

**(but I'm in your mind... so you would be knocked out too!)**

**ARRRRRGH!**

**Kai: Sorry... Marissa's a little loco right now**

**Zane: Have no fear she'll get back to updating...**

**Lloyd: And really the voice in her head is really just Jay screwing with her...**

**Jay: hehe! *in my ear* And you really need to stop cuddling your Garmadon minifigures! Cuz I watch you sleep!**

**Garmdon: I... do not know how to take that... you sure she does that?**

**Jay: All the time**

**Garmadon: Well... I have a 100% crazy stalker... **

**Jay: She drew a picture of herself in a princess Leia slave out fit with you holding the chain in you evil form**

**Garmadon: ... o-O Well... I... don't know how to... uh... take that...**

**Lindsy: We should probably go... before anything else happens...**

**HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN READING MY DIARY AGAIN?!**

**Cole: OKAY I'M OUT OF HERE!**

**Kai: Since when were you in the author's note of this chapter?!**

**Cole: Since the line just before you said that :D**

**Jay: I think Garmadon and I dominated this a/n **

**Nya: Now I'm here!**

**Oh no you guys don't! I'm ending this before I have a full house! Bye readers! Thanks for reading and if the voice in your head said that Casablanca sucked, they are lying! 8D Now I'm off to get even more hyper and eat some sugar! **

**Lloyd: ME TOO! 8DDDDDDD**

**Garmadon: Well... now we're all screwed...**

**BYE! *grabs Garmadon and drags him away***

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two days went by since I updated last? Huh... anyways... as you can see I am completely sane now and the voice in my head has stopped. **evil smirk** ain't that right Jay?**

**Jay: YES! I'm sorry I screwed with you!**

**That's right you are, now please enjoy what little stupidity I wrote for this update ^-^**

* * *

"I still don't get what was so funny," Skyla shook her head, walking through the forest manor's courtyard.

"Just forget it Sky," Dana sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia came out.

"We have a problem…" Caleb looked at his mother fearfully.

Amelia read the message in Caleb's aqua eyes. "Okay, come in… all of you".

"She's not any better…" Ming came out into the dining room. Delilah was at the table. Ming sat at the chair closest to her.

"I know Ming… any word from Garmadon?" the old woman rubbed her temples.

"No. Not one word since he left, or Wu," Ming sighed quietly. "I'm doing everything I can to stabilize the poison, but I'm just no good with remedial spells".

"I'm sure Garmadon and Misako would be happy you're trying… Is she at least sleeping?" Delilah looked over.

"I tried out a sleep aid spell… I don't know if it will work or not…"

"Hey, you're doing a fine job," Delilah put a hand on Ming's.

"You're just saying that because I'm family now," she tried to laugh quietly. She looked out the window and sighed.

"You want to be with Aaron now, right?" Delilah saw into her apprentice's mind. The black haired woman nodded.

"But there are far more important things at stake here. For one, everyone has split. We have no idea where Garmadon is, for all we know he could be dead…"

"In a day? Honey, have you seen my son's defiance to die?!" Delilah seriously looked. "Ever since he was a child he was a stubborn and defiant child. Even before the venom!"

Ming smiled at the old woman. Delilah was wise as she was kind and fun. She took pleasure in being her apprentice with Ching. _Ching…_ Ming frowned at think of her little sister and clone. She'd always had cared for her and she just realized now that Ching would live at the manor and Ming would no longer care and look after her.

"You know… It'll be strange… if Aaron and I move out… I don't think I want to break everyone up…" Ming clicked her red and green nails on the wood table.

"Change is a fact of life. We should embrace change… so long as change does not affect who we are inside," Delilah smiled. The serious tone broke when she started laughing, "Besides! It's much too crowded here! You should move out! You'll need space when you have my great grandkids!"

Ming's face reddened when Delilah said that. She was almost thirty… Aaron was going to be thirty-three… having kids was the last thing on their mind now anyways. But she did want a little girl of her own…

"I'm going to make some dinner. Any ideas?" Delilah got up.

"How about those noodles the servants make at the manor? I love noodle night," Ming suggested, giggling.

"Sounds good sweetheart. Come on and help me get the stuff out".

"Yes ma'am," Ming walked into the kitchen with her.

"This is terrible," Diella covered her mouth. "How horrible… poor Misako…"

"My dad's out now… hunting down Derren and Willow…" Lloyd sighed.

"Alone!?" Diella looked shocked.

"Diella, you're one of the smartest in Ninjago; any ideas to counteract the poison?" Kai asked.

"I'm… afraid I don't know," Diella looked away. "Last time with Garmadon, it was Lloyd who saved him… but this is different… and Lloyd cannot be the gold ninja anymore…"

"Miss Diella," Ching spoke up. "May I go to the dojo? I wish to help my sister and mentor".

"Yes you may sweetheart," Diella nodded. Ching bowed and clicked her staff down, disappearing in a light green mist.

"For now can you please tell us more about the androids Dr. Julian," Galeo asked. Zane's father nodded and told everything her told the ninja.

Misako fought to keep breathing. She felt so hot she felt as if she was suffocating. But she fought because she knew her family would come through for her, just like they always did. She fought for Willow who would be devastated. She fought for Garmadon who always loved her and would find a cure to this horrific poison.

"Please hurry," she coughed before slipping back to her poisoned dreams.

**Short I know... but I had to do SOMETHING with the Casters... man when I first wrote Ten Elements I had absolutely NO IDEASon a sequel... and when I did start LEgend of the Casters I swear I never thought I'd keep them in the story line... then I'm like... the heck with it! Brain I will write down all teh crappy ideas you give me! :D**

**And here we are... *looks around quickly* thankyouforreadingand-**

**Kai: Hey look! an author's note! GUYS! MARISSA'S WRITING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Crap...**

**Cole: Hey guys!**

**Nya: Ris why didn't you tell us?!**

**Okay I'm ending this, BYE! :D**

**~Mar**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay now after our last chapters, here we go with Willow again... because you all seem to like her a lot... **

**Ready?**

**This chapter made my feels explode... and I was the once writing this! XD**

* * *

"Now look…" Derren cheekily pointed to the hawk that Raven owned. "I think I can show you a new power".

"Really?" Willow smiled. He nodded.

"You just have to focus and you can control people and connect on a powerful psychic level, kind of how you can control plants," he held Willow's shoulders as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She opened her emerald eyes and stared down the hawk. "Focus," he whispered.

The hawks eyes blinked a glowing green and so did Willow's. "Now try something easy… like make it jump or flap its wings".

Willow nodded and was silent. The hawk jumped up and flapped its wings and then sat back down when Willow lost focus. She stumbled back and Derren nodded. "Did I do it?"

"Yes Willow; excellent job. You are a fast learner…"

"That's because grandma is a powerful Caster," she winked.

"What are you morons doing with my pet?" Raven snapped, walking in. She stroked her bird and it hopped on her shoulder. "I don't know what games you are playing but try it on the vulture maybe," she stalked out, silently.

Willow found that she wasn't as scared of Raven anymore and giggled that she was bothered by them. She looked at Derren who she noticed a grin on his face. Willow smiled back and hugged him. "Please believe me about our family... please?" she asked.

He rubbed her head, messing up her short, dark hair, "I don;t know squirt...".He awkwardly tried to hug her. Willow laughed at his attempts.

"Derren… if you wanna be a Garmadon, I think you really need to learn to hug better," Willow snickered.

"At least I'm trying," he frowned. "So… our… uh… family… can you tell me more about them?"

"Oh yes," Willow smiled. "Papa is the coolest dad ever," she opened her locket. "He's the oldest son of the First Spinjitsu Master and the greatest Caster to ever live! She's their queen," she smiled remember meeting her grandmother. "He was bitten as a kid by the pet of Overlord's, the Great Devourer… and he turned evil and left momma before I was born… he killed the Devourer but was still evil and our brother Lloyd had to fight him…"

"And now he's… different?" Derren asked.

"Yea," Willow nodded, "he loves us all a lot… and even though he's made some mistakes… he tries… Just like I know him and momma are looking for us…" she pointed to Misako. "Our momma's also cool. She's very smart and knows a lot about history… she used to work for the museum in Ninjago City… She can also use Spinjitsu like daddy and they were best friends when they were my age… she told me every day she was alone, she'd think about all of us… and wished we would all be together"

"She sounds nice…" Derren looked away.

"Momma said one the saddest days in their life was when she and papa were twenty; they thought you had died after you were born…" Derren remained silent. "And this, is Aaron; the second oldest," she pointed to the brother with dark brown hair and green eyes like her. "We both look a lot alike as you can see. He's the gold ninja of light… he saved mommy from death when daddy was possessed by our aunt and killed her… and our twin sisters. In fact, he just got married".

"And he's two years younger? Than me, I mean," Derren asked. Willow nodded.

"His wife is really cool. She's a Caster too, Ming. And she has a clone… or she called her, her sister; Ching… and then there's Yasmin and Violet… they're almost identical twins. Yasmin's looks more like me and Aaron and Violet looks a lot like you. They're so much fun… they're about thirteen years younger than you… they have nice boyfriends…"

"They look nice," Derren looked at the twins on the right side of the locket. "Okay, how about Lloyd?" he pointed to the toddler in his parent's arms.

"He's the green ninja… he was destined to win the fight of the Overlord. With the help of his four friends… they're cool too. Lloyd though… he's special… to me especially… he's like my best friend…"

"You and Lloyd look a lot alike too you know…" Derren looked down at her.

"I guess… but he's no longer the sole most powerful ninja anymore. There's 9 more counting the four guys and five girls. One of them is his girlfriend, Lindsy. She super fun and kind… They're gonna be getting married soon…"

"But Lloyd should be about fourteen now…"

"When he was about twelve, he was hit with an aging potion that turned him eighteen… like Kai and Jay, two of the guys…" Willow leaned more back against the wall. "Then there's sensei Wu; our uncle. He trains ninja and trained everyone really. He's very wise… but he's a party pooper," she giggled. "And our aunt, his wife, Amy… she almost killed our uncle and then kidnapped her son from him and hid him away for many years… then he came back to help the ninja take down Amy… but now she's good and is a Caster! I liked her a lot…"

"So like… our dad… she's changed? And you just forgave her?"

"Yep… that's what our family does… we all do bad things… but… it's all good in the end because like momma said… the past is the past…" She looked away, "It was great shock when our cousin forgave her… he's very smart like uncle Wu… Caleb… his girlfriend is the ninja of darkness; Megan. She's a little rough around the edges… but I liked her…"

"So… that's our family?" he looked at her.

"Yea… oh and grandma Delilah is still alive… you see… after our grandpa died, Lloyd was born… so I never met him like Aaron and the twins… and momma's parents died shortly after daddy started dating her in high school… she wasn't even eighteen yet… that's another reason why she chose dad over uncle Wu… who liked her a lot… dad was always there for her… even when he had venom in his blood…"

"Thanks…" Derren quietly said. "You seem to really love them… even if you only met them a few days ago…"

"You want to break out and come with me?" she asked. Her big, green, innocent eyes bore into her brother's dark purple ones.

"Of course…" he genuinely grinned. Willow leaned against him and started drifting off.

"I think it will soon be the proper time to test him…" Damon held his hands behind his back.

"Why not now?" Raven hissed.

"My dear sister, why rush things? No one can find us… and they do seem to be making quite an amount progress in bonding. Soon when Derren has fully tasted love... if he kills her... and drinks her blood much like master Kaifus' grandmother... he will truly be evil," Damon looked at his sister.

"They don't know we're androids… do they?" Raven side glanced.

"Not that I am aware of," Damon shook his head.

"Well, I'm about ready to show them if I have to watch them bond anymore… I want to throw up, Damon, just watching them!"

"Hush Raven," Damon glared. "I am the leader, remember? I am the brains; you are the one who does the dirty work".

Raven narrowed her electrical, clear eyes. "I'm gonna work more on my poison bombs," She turned on a heel and walked out loudly in her combat boots. Damon shook his head. Raven was getting even harder to control.

"Almost three days… I wonder if the poison has killed our friend yet…"

**Oh and the whole drink the blood thing... I need to post more of A Cursed Bloodline because everything will make sense.. it's a whole backstory... so I'll get on that one... I'm stuck though when the four children of the elements start an inter-clan war... but I won;t bore you until I post that chapter XD**

**Okay... now I think I'm done here! :D So... goodby-**

**Jay: HI!**

**Zane: We're here to say stuff that Marissa didn't want to say!**

**Cole: ... I was told there'd be cake...**

**Dana: No one cares Cole!**

**Okay this is getting annoying already... GUYS! THIS IS THE GETTING ANNOYING WITH YOU BUTTING IN ALL THE TIME!**

**Skyla: I'm sorry!**

**WHY ARE YOU SORRY! IF YOU WANTED TO NOT ANNOY ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING! **

**Garmadon: *walks in pajamas* what's with the noise?**

**Well... *sigh* *drags Garmadon along* Come on Garmy... I need to relieve some stress.**

**Garmadon: ... how does this involve me? **

***evilly grins***

***about twenty minutes later***

**HAHAHAHAHA! CHECKMATE! YOU DAMN SEXY MORON!**

**Garmadon: Can I go back to bed now?**

**NO! ... can I join you?**

**Garmadon: What!? NO!**

***puppy dog eyes* **

**Garmadon: go away Marissa, we have many underage children here that have no idea what you are talking about or implying... *gestures to Lloyd***

**Lloyd: Wait... wut?**

**I was just talking about I'm lonely and I wanted something to cuddle... SHEESH MAN WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? **

**Garmadon: Uh... well... you... uh... *awkward silence***

**OKAY WE'RE DONE HERE! GOODNIGHT! OR... good morning... pending on where you live... right now it is 9:10... BYE!**

**~Mar**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here we go... more Garmadon... but doesn't dominate the whole one XD **

**Garmadon: Awwwww :C **

**Oh be quiet! I give you enough one shots and stories!**

**Garmadon: still...**

**And I don't want to here another wrod from you! remember the LAST author's note!? You have a filthy mind mr...**

**Garmadon: YOU IMPLIED IT!**

**NO! I said I wanted something to cuddle! Not... YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!**

**Oh and dearest guest who said "no offense but I hate Raven" Yes, she is a villain; you are SUPPOSE TO HATE HER! XD Damon too! I never intended to make them lovable! I wanted people to hate them with a fiery passion! Normally I go for some villains where you feel sorry for them, like Amelia, then you forgave her! :D Then Kaifus you kind of felt slightly bad for but want him to be strung up and hung... so why do you apologize? **

**Sorry readers, I'm done, continue on CX**

* * *

"Damn it! It'll take forever to scope out the area," Garmadon growled as he slid off the dragon yet again. He'd have to be quick because of the snakes on his tail. "Okay, go find a watering hole something," he told the dragon which looked at him first. "What? I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll whistle".

The dragon took off and Garmadon was left alone to search the canyon. It was growing lighter out. "Day three… I gotta hurry," he threw his hood back over and started through the canyon.

"Look," everyone gathered around Dr. Julian quickly. He had a laptop open with a map of Scatter Canyon and a blinking red light.

"What's this?" Zane asked.

"I always knew my fail safe trackers would be of use," Julian laughed. "In every android I ever made, they have a homing beacon in them".

"Us as well?" Skyla asked.

"Not sure, not that you're human," the scientist shrugged. "But here, this is the exact location of Raven and or Damon".

"We need to get to my dad," Lloyd frantic said. "He could find them faster!"

"Whoa Lloyd, relax," Cole said.

"Yea we have no idea where Garmadon is," Dana nodded.

"But this could save our mom!" Violet cried.

"Listen Dana and I know just as much as what you're feeling," Cole looked at the twins. "Sitting by and being helpless to help… Colette and I felt the same way when our mother was murdered by skeletons".

"Or my parents…" Dana nodded.

"Us too… Daisie's parents… our uncle and aunt…" Nya nodded.

"We'll find him and get in to the base, you just gotta trust us," Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Yasmin and Violet sat silently and nodded.

"You're dad isn't going to give up very easily and you four know that," Zatana came in with Galeo.

"I still don't want to sit here and wait for Ming or grandma to tell us mom is dead!" Lloyd stomped out, trying to hide the fact he was about to cry.

Caleb ran his hand through his thick red hair then got up, "I'm going to go talk to him".

"Wherever sensei is… I hope he's okay…" Lindsy looked down. "We haven't seen him in a while…"

"I think I have a feeling he's following Garmadon," The ninja looked up to see Amelia standing against the wall. "I know him; just because Garmadon says not to follow does not mean that Wu listens…"

Garmadon looked at the compass in his hand. The needle was going haywire and pinning out of control. He hit the glass screen and growled. "Stupid piece of crap" He pocketed it. "Maybe I shouldn't have come alone…"

"Yes, you were always the idiot out of the two of us," Garmadon quickly turned and found Wu behind him, arms folded and leaning against a tall rock pillar.

"I said not to follow me!" Garmadon snapped.

"And what? Let my big brother get all the fun?"

"If you find walking around in a desert fun, than I think you need help…" Garmadon muttered and removed his goggles. "Have you been following me this whole time?"

"Yes, and I must say, it was quite amusing watching you jump from the mountain onto Ultra Dragon," Wu laughed.

Garmadon's face went redder than it already was from the heat. "I-you… uuh…" Garmadon stuttered.

"Relax, I won't tell your kids you're terrified of heights… yet" Wu snickered. "I'm surprised you rode on the dragon…"

"Well, ever since I helped the kids rescue Nya and… the battle with Amelia where I almost fell to my DEATH," he emphasized the word, "I am not very fond of high places… and let's not forget my decent through the Underworld…?"

"Even the Bounty?"

"I'm always terrified the rockets are going to fail…" Garmadon folded his arms.

"So… back to our point… you think we're close?" Wu walked over to his brother.

"_I_ think I'm close. _You_ are going back," Garmadon frowned at him.

"We're not kids anymore where you can tell me what to do…" Wu looked up at Garmadon.

"Wu, this is my wife, these are my kids. Go home," Garmadon turned.

"You forget I loved her too…" Wu looked hardly at him. Garmadon turned around and glared.

"But now you love Amelia. Amelia is fine and well, Caleb is not kidnapped by psychotic androids. Go. Home. I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

"You forget I also survived being eaten by the Devourer, the Dark Island, and very many terrors when Dar and I were younger". Wu took out his staff.

"You asked I wanted you and kids to do, and I told you," Garmadon was growing annoyed with Wu now. "You are only stalling me!"

"Fine then, go; and when you get capture by Raven, I won't be there to help…" Wu frowned and turned.

"Good! 'Cause I don't need your help!" Garmadon yelled. He turned and started in the direction he was traveling. Wu though had hid behind the rock formations. He'd follow his annoying, prideful older brother, but in secret.

"Whoa," Zurra and the two Casters covered their mouths when Misako rolled up her sleeve.

"I noticed it not too long ago…" Misako looked at it. "The poison is black and is starting to fully take over my blood… I need the antidote…"

"No word from Garmadon… I'm sorry Misako," Ming started crying. "I'm worthless when it comes to healing".

"But you helped me with my fever… and that was enough of a relief," Misako looked at Ming.

"Listen," Zurra sighed. "I know that everything will turn out fine like it always does for us".

**Now I locked up everyone so they won't bug me so I can do this easily. Ahem; (puts on cheesy over voice***

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO WILLOW?!  
WILL DERREN BELIEVE HER?!**

**CAN THE NINJA FIND THE BASE?!**

**CAN GARMADON SAVE THE DAY?!**

**WU NEEDS TO GET A LIFE AND ACCEPT MISAKO IS NOT HIS!**

**K I'm done, later Vaders! CX**

**~Mar**


	17. Chapter 17

***breajs out into song***

_**Busy, busy, dreadfully busy! You've know idea what I've had to do! Busy, busy, horribly busy, much much too busy for you!**_

**Ahem... by 'you' I mean the internet... also... what the hell brought that song on? Who watches Veggie Tales? Cuz I do and I was watching the Flibberoloo or however you spell it... it's a spoof on the Good Samaritan k? K...**

**ahem... I WENT TO CHUCK E' CHEESES TODAY! I regret nothing! Not even the 560 tickets I won almost all my myself... also I'm more than likely gonna get a Pinterest account... and I';m making hippee style head bands to go with a couple shirts I have... and... it has been so dang humid! AND I LIVE IN CALIFORNIA! SOCAL GUYS! I... I just am suffocating at night! **

**Ahem... now that that is over... I wanted to say to all the lovely little guests who actually comment and follow this story even though they don't have an account; **

**you guys are so freaking sweet (:3 like... seriously... thank you! **

**Okay now let's move on... shall we?**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Megan watched Lloyd, Aaron, Yasmin, and Violet walk out.

"We have the coordinates, we're going to Scatter Canyon," Aaron said.

"Don't try to stop us!" Yasmin said.

"Hey, we're not gonna try," Kai said.

"Yea, we're going too," Misty smiled.

"We'll help you guys, no doubt about it!" Jay nodded. "We're a team!"

The four Garmadon siblings smiled. "Thanks guys," Lloyd looked at them all.

"Wait for me!" Dr. Julian ran out. "You'll need my help if you want to find them!" he held a device in his hand. "If I plug this into the Bounty mainframe, it'll give us directions and everything!"

"Then let's roll team," Cole nodded.

Garmadon stepped and heard a metallic clang that made him jump. He looked down and knelt, brushing sand away to reveal a metal door. "Here it is…" Garmadon grimly looked at it. It was sealed tight. "Nothing blast powder can't fix," He tossed a makeshift bomb in his hand; aka a bag filled with black powder. He put it down and lit a match and quickly hid behind some rocks and plugged his ears.

The blast almost made him deaf but it busted open the metal door wide. He ran down and grabbed his katanas, ready to break through and fight.

"What the heck was that?!" He heard a woman squawk.

"What do ya think moron!" A man hissed.

"Oh crap," Garmadon groaned. "Not them…"

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Morgana yelled.

"What the hell are you three squawking about now?" Raven growled but froze at the sight of Garmadon, though she didn't recognize him at first. "Now who are you?" she grabbed her machete.

"Give me back my kids you freaking android," Garmadon lowered his mask and goggles.

"What!?" she gaped. "You were supposed to be dead! It's three days!" Raven yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Garmadon looked.

"The poison!" Raven yelled.

"That was for me?" Garmadon looked.

"YEA! Didn't you get hit!?"

"My wife did!" Garmadon shouted back at her.

"Well then, most unfortunate Raven," Damon came down. "Misako will be dead very soon… by now her veins will be black… not much longer till she's no more".

"You better give me an antidote or you'll be a big ugly pile of melted scrap," Garmadon threatened, igniting his swords with purple flames.

"Such a big talker. You came here alone, in our domain but you still threaten us? You're just an old man, you can't beat me," Raven laughed. Garmadon glared at her and threw a dagger that hit her in the face.

"AH!" she fell to one knee and held her free hand. She pulled the knife out and looked up, revealing half her face as robotic. One clear and one crimson eye glaring back. "You're gonna pay for that".

"I'm not afraid of you dirt bags," Garmadon held his form. "Now where is my son and daughter?"

"AAAAARGH!" Raven charged forward in rage and Garmadon skillfully and easily slid to the side and dodged it. He turned around kicked her in the back, sending her face planted in the floor.

"Very sloppy foot work," Garmadon taunted. "You're a master assassin?"

"SHUT IT!" she roared, her red eye was sparking as she as she brought her machete around.

"Hear that?" Willow stood up.

"Yea…" Derren quietly said.

Willow listened carefully to the yells and her eye widened. "It's papa!" she covered her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"COME ON! IS THAT BEST YOU HAVE YOU FILTHY DIRT BAG HARPEE?!" they hear a taunting yell.

"Oh yea… that's him…" Willow nodded recognizing the harsh taunting tone of their father. Willow flinched at the explosion that followed. Black smoke billowed through the hall and Garmadon ran through, hacking. He put a hand on the wall to support himself.

"DADDY!" Willow screamed.

"Willow!" he opened the door and hugged her, kissing the top of her head and face. He looked up, "Derren…" His oldest son nodded. Garmadon gave a faint smile, "You look a lot like your mother…"

"Willow was telling me," he nodded.

"Did she also tell you how horrible your mother and I felt… about you being taken…" Derren never got to answer because Raven and Damon ran in. Raven's artificial skin was broken and cracked all over her face and body.

Willow fearfully looked at her. "She's an android honey… like Zane and Skyla were…" Garmadon coughed. The last thing he remembered was Raven's evil eyes and smile.

**Okay... now looking back... Garmadon... why the hell do you do when you alone?! Making BOMBS?! Wow... should have rethought the back story to why he had one... oh well!**

**short chapter huh? sorry... next chapter WILL be tomorrow I swear ^^; **

**So what's gonna happen!? WILL THE NINJA SAVE THE SORRY OLD LONER?! **

**Hey... I can see it now! "The Lone Ninja" ... I like it! :D No I haven;t seen the movie... though I REALLY REALLY want to... my dad... le sigh... he doesn't wanna see it...**

**Now the reson why the ninja are not butting their sorry heads in here is because they are currently unconscious 8D They tried to steal my cookies )8D **

**Okay I'm done, thanks for your support! Love you all! See ya later!**

**~Mar**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here we are! Ready to see what happens?! I already know... HAHAHAHAH! Evil, ain't I? XD Anyways... I have been building with my Legos ALLL FREAKING DAY! XD I'm more than half way done with my dojo! I'll try and post pics on my tumblr... **

**Uh... so about the ninja? Yea... they broke out...**

**Jay: HAIIIII!**

**Cole: WE ESCAPED!**

**Kai: AND NOW WE'RE REEKING HAVOC!**

**THAT'S IT! *grabs a giant butterfly net* keep on reading guys! I have some ninja catching to do! **

* * *

"Papa… wake up… please…" Garmadon heard Willow crying. He opened his eyes and held his head which was pounding.

"Now you're poisoned too. And it's a more concentrated formula," Raven laughed. Garmadon looked fearfully at her. Willow snuggled up and hugged him, crying. He put one arm around and supported himself up with the other. "You thought you could beat me? You're an idiot," Raven met his eyes.

"THIS THING IS STUPID!" Jay yelled at the computer aboard their ship.

"Make a left turn at next rock," the computerized female voice said.

"Which rock!? We're on a blasted ship Siri!" Jay yelled again. This had been going on for about a half hour now and the rest of the team was fed up with Jay and the directions the iPhone was giving them.

"Okay, Scatter Canyon is coming up," Nya looked out the window.

"… stupid computer…" Jay kicked it.

The ninja got down and searched the area. "Here!" They heard a faint voice.

"Dad?" Caleb looked confused.

"Yes, Garmadon was captured… I think he's poisoned too," Wu came out.

"So you were following him this whole time?" Misty asked. Wu nodded.

"We're all here, let's go inside!" Lloyd started.

"Be careful!" Wu snapped, watching the kids run in.

"NINJA!" Damon hissed. He notified Raven and went more inside. "RAVEN! COMPANY!" Raven darkly chuckled and got up from sharpening her machete.

"Now I get to take out more ninja. Most wonderful," she grinned. "I wonder how many ways I can kill you".

Garmadon got up. "Damn it… I'm sorry kids…" he leaned against the wall.

"What did she mean by poisoned you too?" Willow asked.

"Willow… you're mother has been very sick… and if I can't get out of here and back before the day is over… she's gonna die… just like I will in a couple hours…" he closed his eyes. "Now I know how she must feel…"

"Derren!" Raven snapped. "I don't care what Damon says, you will help stop these ninja!"

"Yes master…" Derren grimly looked.

"You can't be serious…" Garmadon looked at him. "You're going to help her? The one who helped keep you from me and your mother?!"

"Please…" Willow sadly whispered as he walked her and locked them in. "You're pretty much brainwashed! Don't give in!" Derren frowned and left, sealing them inside.

"That's it…" Garmadon held his hand against the thick glass. His purple eyes glowed and in a burst of purple lightning the glass shattered and he stumbled through it and leaned on the outside for support.

"DADDY!" Willow ran to his side.

"I'm okay… trust me," he wryly smiled down at her. "…but I think you're the only one who can stop your brother…"

"How do you know?" she asked. Her big eyes started to water. She now had a family, but it was breaking at the seams.

"Hey, you want to help save me and momma?" She nodded. "Then stop Derren while I look for the antidote… Raven would have to have one somewhere".

"In her weapons vault…" Willow whispered.

"Okay, be careful though, you're a beautiful and strong girl… now go and help your brothers and sisters!" he called to her as she went off down the halls.

"Ah, Dr. Julian... I've been waiting to get my revenge on you!" Raven grinned. Zane and Skyla stood in front of him, ready to protect their maker. "But even you abandoned and replaced us before we could reach our full potentials! Now it's your turn to be shut down!"

"We won;t let you touch him," Zane spun his left shuriken.

"You're no match for me wimps!" Raven cackled. She held up a poison bomb.

"Watch out! If she throws it we're dead!" Skyla yelled to the others. The ninja froze. Raven was about to throw the bomb down when Willow belly slid in front and caught it. She also swiped the other two on the belt.

"YOU BRAT!" Raven hissed."GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

"Here guys," she tossed them to the ninja who pocketed them. Derren was charging to her friends, and family, but stood in front, arms spread trying to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Derren yelled at her.

"I know you can't hurt me!" Willow looked at him defiantly.

"Y-Yes I can! I'm not afraid of a squirt," he held his form but didn't move, eyes locked. "_Those eyes... that... kind aura..." _He blinked.

"What are you waiting for!?" Raven yelled; her skunk colored hair fell undone. Derren was very confused.

_"What do I do?!"_He started to breathe heavily.

"Antidote… antidote… something!" Garmadon searched through the vault. "Machete… rifle… knife… katana… knives… machetes… damn it, how man blades does she HAVE?!" he threw them in a pile. Then he saw a pouch. He dug threw and found canisters of the black powder and small bombs.

"Here we go," Garmadon dug through more and found a jar of lime green goop. It had a label on it;

_Defective. Assumed to be anti venom. No destructive purposes known._

"Well it's the best I'm gonna get… no time to experiment," Garmadon opened it. His vision became blurry and almost passed out again but he shook it away. He found a syringe and injected it.

Watch it!" Aaron pushed Lindsy down. Raven's knife sailed above them, lodging itself in the wall. Lindsy went rigid seeing the cutting power.

Zane kept her distracted and blocked her next knife with his steel shuriken. She hissed and tried to use her robotic strength against him. The white ninja stabbed her in the weak link in her arm armor with the spike of one of the shurikens. Her joint went limp.

Skyla protectively held on to Willow. "It will be okay," the yellow ninja's soulful gray eyes looked at the younger.

Willow shook, watching the others fight for her. She wanted to remain strong but shook harder and cried, "I want my my daddy! I want my momma! I don't anymore fighting!" Jay slid forward in element form and extended his arms and a blue tainted, clear barrier of lightning flashed around them when Raven shot one of her laser harpoons.

Whatever it was it worked, the black splotched areas of his veins turned normal. The pounding in the back of his head faded and he was breathing steady without pain again. He quickly ran to find the ninja battle.

"My lightning barrier is not holding!" Jay groaned as Raven shot a miniature missile next.

"Raven, come on! We should get to base B! This won't end well!" Damon yelled. Raven nodded, understanding.

"Well, it's been fun, but we have plans!" Raven laughed and grabbed Willow and backed to Derren and threw a plain white smoke bomb.

Everyone was hacking and when Garmadon ran to their aid, it was too late. "Damn, damn, damn!" Garmadon balled his hands. Too late…

"Self destruct sequence activated," a computer said.

"Uh oh…" Misty said.

"That's not good… right?" Lindsy looked.

"OH! YA THINK?!" Kai snapped.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Wu yelled. Garmadon snagged the gear that was taken from him and was the last to barrel out when the explosion hit, sending the last to get out, tumbling forward in the hot sand.

"What did you find? Is that lime jell-o?!" Jay and Lindsy looked at the jar.

"No, it's the extracted good qualities of the venom," Garmadon nodded when Zane said it.

"I'm fine now, but let's get home fast, Raven said after three days the poison would take over and shut down the body". He grabbed the dragon whistle from his pack and blew it. The dragon sailed over their heads and the team split and headed for home.

**And you all thought I was gonna end it here huh? Well shame on you for forgetting that the author of this is the "Great Mar"! MUHAHAHAHAHAH! So there actually isn;t that much more left but ... I will have more Casters back in the story ^-^ so Yaaay! :D **

**Oh and... I finally started my Soul Eater Fanfic "The Next Soul Eaters" based off my friends and kind of me... not quite XD Oh and the ninja? They're back in my dungeon. **

**Garmadon: Except me...**

**Yes, because you're my wittle Garmy ^-^ **

**Garmadon: ... yea... I just meant that you chained me to the bed... it's a different type of torture...**

**Yes, now Sayanara my friends and readers! ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go... my goodness I've been so busy! And not to mention I must finish my gift package for one of my besty's cuz her b-day is in a weeeeeek! 8D Okay now read on! ^_^ **

* * *

Garmadon wasted no time getting inside. "THERE YOU ARE!" Delilah breathed in relief.

"Is she still alive?" He quickly opened his bedroom door. Ming jumped, startled at first but nodded. He rolled up her sleeve and painfully looked at her black veins. He grabbed the syringe and injected it. Almost immediately the black started to fade and she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I knew you could do it," she lifted her hand to touch his face. He came to her and brought her into a deep and happy kiss. Ming smiled seeing that they were both so happy. Then Misako frowned looking behind him. "Where is Willow and Derren?"

"I could've helped if I wasn't searching for this… Raven and Damon disappeared again…" Garmadon sighed.

"Where?" she was more fully awake now.

"They said about another base… where I'm not sure… but I think Willow is being used to show Derren the love he never had growing up… and then they're gonna have him kill her when he's been exposed to it… to prove his loyalties or something… it's like he's been brainwashed… he didn't seem very happy to meet me…"

"Why her?"

"She's young, innocent. Derren probably takes pity on her…" Wu appeared behind them. Garmadon nodded in agreement."There also may be something with the Caster's blood curse..."

"MOM!" The four ran in. "Are you okay?!" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes, yes, I am fine, thanks to your father… and you all," she hugged each one of them.

"But the search continues…" Aaron sighed. Ming was in his arms and was rubbing the tense muscles in his neck.

"But with Dr. Julian, we can locate them again!" Lloyd grinned.

Raven didn't flinch as she dug the dagger under her artificial skin. "There!" she grinned in delight. She threw the small blinking chip and smashed it under her big boots.

"Now we'll be even more hidden," Damon nodded. He looked at Willow. "You're lucky I won't hurt you".

"I wouldn't allow it," Derren grimaced.

Damon nodded and looked around. "We'll be okay here…"

"What isss thiss!?" Skales hissed when they reached the smoldering hideaway.

"It ssseems they blew it up and ran…" one of the minions walked up.

Skales hit them in the head. "I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Skales hit him in the head with his staff. "Well… at least those three morons are gone…"

"Master Skales!" Skales flinched.

"Ssspoke too sssoon…"

"We are here to serve you! What are your orders?!" Avia bowed with Grimsly and Morgana. Skales looked at them, annoyed.

"YOU MORONSS WERE SSSUPPOSSED TO STAY DEAD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYSSS REFUSSSSE TO DIE?!" Skales yelled at them, his voice echoed in the canyon. "THROW THEM IN THE SSSOUND PROOF CHAMBERS!"

"What now though?" Skalidor slithered.

"… we'll go on our own… we'll look for Serpentine artifacts… we'll finally get revenge on every surface sweller who's ever crossed us!"

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... don't worry I have a brilliant idea for the Serpentine soon... **

**Okay now... ready for the next insane half of this story!? Don';t say no, because I know you are... FOR I SEE ALL O-O **

**Okay now I really should go ^-^ I has stuff to do! 8D**

**Thanks for reading, love you all, stay awesome, and keep on feedin my ego! (lol I'm kidding about that last one... OR WAS I!? OUo)**

**~Mar**


	20. Chapter 20

**Who's ready for exploration of ancient islands, myths, embarrassing secrets, and marital issues?! ... no... none of that has anything to do with the next chapter... OR DOES IT?! **

* * *

"I can't find them…" Julian stated.

"What!?" everyone gaped.

"Raven may have found and destroyed the tracker chips…" he shook his head. "I'm afraid the computer on logged their last location before it went dead… we don't know if that's where they are."

"Well where? If we know, then we can use that and track them down," Nya suggested.

"Good idea sis," Kai complemented his twin. Nya smiled.

Julian clicked on his computer and a ping sounded. "The Dragon Islands…"

"Well… I was gonna book our honeymoon there…" Ming looked at Aaron, smiling.

"Ah the Dragon Islands," Misako romantically wrapped her arms around Garmadon. "That's where we went for a whole month…"

"And then Wu called us our first night and spoiled our… uh romantic moment…" Garmadon tightly grinned at Wu.

"Please, we don't need to hear your gross stories…" Lloyd plugged his ears.

"You're right… we should get Derren and Willow and have a big family story time!" Garmadon laughed, poking at Lloyd in the back of his head.

"Can we please get back to the point?" Lloyd grumbled.

"The Dragon Islands is made of five small islands in the Ninjago gulf, between the former Island of Darkness and the other half of Ninjago," Skyla informed.

"Sounds fun," Jay nodded.

"Oh it is," Amelia nodded. "It's where all the couples go. Especially for their honeymoons," She looked at Wu, "Except for us…"

"Sorry if I wanted to stay here…" Wu frowned.

"No offense Wu, but you were never romantic…" Garmadon laughed. "That's why I have five more kids than you… and two are twins and one was born right after our first anniversary!" he laughed.

"Off topic again," Lloyd grimaced.

"You can only get there by boat…" Zane said.

"Well then we better book a bunch of tickets for the trip over there!" The twins winked. They were eager to get there.

"Alright, everyone, pack your bags," Wu shooed his former pupils away. The ninja hurriedly packed their gear and ran out. Their search was continuing to the small tropical islands. This time they would not fail.

"So how was your desert excursion?" Misako asked as they walked out of the dojo.

"Oh… uh, it was interesting…" her husband answered her. "Got to threaten some snakes… scaled a mountain… used a makeshift bomb and it actually worked," he shrugged.

"Wait… why didn't you just jump off Ultra Dragon instead of scaling a mountain?" Misako blinked.

"Uhh…" Garmadon slumped and looked away blushing. "Better workout?"

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?!" Misako said it a little too loudly.

"SSHH!" he shushed her. "If the ninja knew they'd laugh... ever since I fell to the Underworld… well… that was a high enough drop for me… but what did it was when we went to rescue Nya that time"

"I never knew…" she frowned. "You were always so fearless…"

"Yea well… that's when I was young and didn't almost die a thousand times…" Garmadon brooded. Misako looked down and sighed.

"Who did Derren look like?" Misako quietly asked.

"You hands down," he looked at her.

"Well I'm sure he looks just as much as you… like the others…" she smiled.

"Well, you get to tell for yourself when we get him back," he kept walking.

"Hey dad!" The kids ran over.

"We heard uncle Wu say you're afraid of heights!" Yasmin said.

"Is that true?" Aaron asked. Garmadon covered his face as it turned red. This was going to be a long trip for sure…

"What a gorgeous place!" Dana felt the humid air when they got off the boat. "I wonder what types of creatures live here!"

"Probably some quite exotic ones," Ming said. "The Dragon Islands used to be Caster controlled territory. There used to be a division between the four siblings and they were banished here and lived here once most died out here… they built great temple that seemed to have vanished a long time ago... no one knows where it was... not even Delilah knows".

"I think we should check that out, never know if Kaifus set up a base in one of the Temples," Skyla suggested.

"Oh and we're gonna camp, right?" Cole asked.

"If you think we're paying for expensive hotels you have another thing coming!" Wu said. Amelia frowned after he said it. "What? We're here on a mission not for fun! Or did you forget Amelia?"

"No… I didn't," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's getting dark out now, we'll get the gear," Kai sighed. "As far as sleeping bags… some might have to share…" Kai and the guys went in the storage room to grab the stuff they packed.

Everyone had laid their sleeping bags out and around a small fire pit they dug and startled settling down to get rest for their exploration the next day.

Amelia pouted at Wu when he went to lie down next to her. She quickly got up and moved, folding her arms. Caleb noticed the sudden change in his mother. The red haired ninja frowned and decided to sit next to his mother. "Hey sweetie," Amelia kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Something… the matter with you and dad?" he asked.

"What?" Amelia blinked.

"I just saw… you looked pretty mad…"

"Caleb… you're father isn't the most outgoing person, like me… Sometimes I think he settled for me… just ask your cousin… Lloyd told me that on the Dark Island almost two years ago, him and your aunt… _my_ cousin…" she trailed off.

"You… think that dad didn't really love you?" Caleb quietly asked.

"Sometimes I not too sure… it was always about helping your grandfather and fighting evil… remember when I said he never took me here for our honeymoon?" Caleb remembered the conversation earlier. "Sweetie… I'll be honest, I put my heart into our family… but your father just isn't like your uncle Garmadon…"

"Oh… w-what do plan on doing…?" Caleb was almost inaudible.

"Well… I suppose we…" she looked Caleb in the eyes. "Caleb Garmadon Wu! You are twenty two years old! Stop your sniffling! Whatever we decide you will conduct yourself like the grown man you are!"

"Yes ma'am," Caleb gulped. Sometimes his mother truly scared him when she talked like that.

"And that means ANYTHING! Whether we stay together or we don't! I'll just as soon as pack my bags and go live in Mystic Forest with my clan!"

"Okay…" Caleb sighed and got up.

"… Caleb… I'm sorry…" she sighed. "I just… don't know what to do with your father some days," she shook her head. "It was my idea to have kids… and your father agreed to one… you of course. He does love you, he really does… I'm sure when he met you again when I was evil he was very happy… but when I was back to normal… I'm sure Garmadon and Misako were very the opposite as far as a romantic reunion…"

"Thanks for telling me…" Caleb sighed and nodded.

**That's right, I did that. Just there... I did that... did you think the marital issues would be with Amelia and Wu? **

**And yes Caleb has a middle name which is Garmadon. BAM! I just blew all your minds huh? *smirks and raises eyebrows* And yes Dragon Islands will be in the Casters fic... definitely... I'm still working on that story XP**

**I've been so lonely online... I know I gotta respond to some long overdue comments XD But eh whatever. school is the color of evil :D **

**Hehe well I think I covered all bases here... Now my parents will be out at some party tonight for a company my dad works for... KIDS RULE THE HOUSE TONIGHT! Who wants to come over for a party? Lol **

**Hehe well the ninja are too busy playing laser tag because I purposely gave them money and sent them out just before I started this! XD **

**Cole: Marissa, we're back!**

**Oh great... who won?**

**Lindsy: No one *whines* Garmadon went rogue and kicked all of our butts!**

**Garmadon: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO SHOOT ME FROM BEHIND!**

**Oh great... well I'll handle this... Later my readers! Thanks for hanging around and reading this crazy story! Love ya, don't stay in school, talk to me, aaaaaaand have a good day/night! **

**~Mar **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wooo... first day of school... tired... okay... read on... this is a lazy author's note...**

* * *

Lloyd was sitting on a rock with his knees to his chest. Everyone else was asleep. Or at least he thought so, until a certain purple ninja snuck up on him. "Whatcha thinkin bout Lloydy?" Lindsy smiled. Lloyd nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh… uh… Lin… nothing…" he looked away. Lindsy frowned and walked up to him, closer.

"You know… months ago… you were perfectly fine with me kissing you… and you told me you loved me back… and… now… the past month or so… you just… act like you don't want me…" Lindsy looked sad. Lloyd painfully looked at the brunette.

He sighed, feeling guilty for shutting her out when she did absolutely nothing wrong. "Lin… it's not you… believe me it's not you…" he started. "You know I'm not really twenty… I'm fourteen truly… and I don't know… I liked the idea about getting married at first… but… I'm not so sure… I watch my parents and I-I don't know… I know you want to get married but… I'm on the fence now…"

"Lloyd…" Lindsy looked like she was about to cry. "W-why? Why didn't you just tell me…?"

"Because I never thought I'd get to the day… Lin, we were planning for it next week! I'm losing my nerve…" Lloyd looked down at his reflection in the water in front of him.

"Oh Lloyd… you should have said something," Lindsy hugged him. "Personally I wanted to get married right away… and have bunch of kids… I love you a whole bunch but if you want to wait a little while longer… I understand," she sat at the foot of the rock.

Lloyd felt a pang of guilt. He looked below to see Lindsy in the same position he was just in. Her blue eyes were closed. "Oh Lin…" She opened her eyes and perked up. "I'm being selfish now…"

"No… I am for forcing you to do something you aren't ready for," Lindsy looked up.

"Hey, Lin Lin," Lloyd pulled her up by one of her hanging tufts of hair. "A year ago, before I even met you… I dreamed about marrying you… and I have no idea why I'm denying a gift destiny gave me. We have almost died plenty of times and life's too short".

"Lloyd," she whispered and the green ninja had the nerve the pull her into his arms and give her a kiss.

"I'm not gonna be scared anymore… you're right… I do love you…" he looked her in the eyes. Lindsy leaned forward more and Lloyd lost his balance and fell back head first with Lindsy into the water. Lindsy was struggling to stay afloat, flailing her thin arms. She was coughing and Lloyd quickly swam over to help her out.

"Thanks… that was pretty stupid huh?" Lindsy coughed up more lake water.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim…" Lloyd took his jacket off.

"I can fake it in a four foot pool… that's it…" Lindsy laughed at herself. "So… you think we can get your siblings back?"

"I know so! That's what my parents say," Lloyd grinned. "No androids are a match for a family of ninjas! Right?" Lindsy laughed and leaned into him and he put an arm around her.

"UP UP UP!" the ninja slunk down in their sleeping bags and hid from their sensei's voice. Finally Wu gave a cheeky grin and pulled out and blew the foghorn he saved for such an occasion. Everyone jumped awake. Especially Kai and Misty who were so startled they rolled right into the lake.

"AH! I'm wet!" Kai complained.

"Baby," Misty spit water out and rubbed her nose to get the water out.

"Say that to my face!" Kai looked up at her.

"You forget I'm an inch taller fire butt," Misty put her hands on her hips and smirked. Kai bit the side of his mouth and splashed her off guard. She was shocked at first then smirked again. "You did NOT just splash the ninja of water, did you!?"

"Oooooh! Kai! Prepare to drown!" Jay was laughing with Nya.

"Bring it on red!" Kai taunted her.

"Is this wise?" Zane asked. Everyone else was watching. Misty pounced like a cat on top of Kai, shoving him under water. A hand came out and waved around and Misty kept him under.

"MER-CY! MERCY!" Kai choked out the only time he could come up.

"SAY IT!" Misty laughed.

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! MISTY IS THE BEST NINJA EVER AND WATER IS WAY BETTER THAN FIRE AND I; KAI; AM A WHINY, EGOTISTICAL CRYBABY!" Kai choked.

Everyone was laughing now. "Way to go Mist! You actually got him to say it!" Megan laughed as she and Nya high fived the older woman.

"That'll be five dollars; each," Misty put on hand on a hip and held the other out.

"A bargain is a bargain," Nya sighed.

"Wait… YOU BET SHE'D DO THAT TO ME!?" Kai raged at his sister.

"ENOUGH!" Wu interrupted. "We all had our laugh but now must I remind you we must save two kidnapped ninja?"

"Yes sensei…" the ninja said in unison.

"Five islands. I'm guessing teams?" Cole asked.

"Each island is different," Amelia and Misako rolled out a map. "The five islands; the main island, which we are on right now; is Casicope, the other four are Tiapa, Hona, Frapa, and Junji". The five guys were snickering. "I'm sorry is there something funny?" Amelia shot a look at them.

"What kind of names are those?!" Jay snickered.

"Caster names! I am one, and I can turn you genderbent again if you want!" Amelia threatened. They shut right up.

"Each island has different terrain. Casicope is thick jungles, Tiapa has volcanoes, Hona is swamps, Frapa has glaciers, and Junji is mountainous".

"I vote for volcanoes!" Kai raised his hand.

"I'll go with him," Nya nodded,

"Marshes!" Misty side glanced Kai.

"We'll stay here," Dana and Megan said. "We can deal with jungles…" Skyla and Zane decided on Frapa, Cole, Caleb, and Yasmin to Junji.

"I'll go with Misty," Violet volunteered.

"We'll stay here on Casicope," Misako nodded.

"Us too!" Lindsy linked and arm with Lloyd.

"I'm going with Caleb and Cole," Amelia walked right by Wu without looking at him. Caleb frowned.

"I guess, I'll go with Kai and Nya," Aaron nodded.

"I'll go along with Zane and Skyla," Ming walked over to the two with Dr. Julian.

"Jay, you should come with us," Misty looked at her brother who agreed.

"I…" Wu started. Amelia narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Will accompany Kai, Aaron and Nya," he nodded. Caleb frowned and looked back as they split. Amelia didn't.

The three ninja exchange glances as Wu walked in front of them and the continued on.

"Let's roll team!" Ming determinedly smirked and walked on with her team.

"Good luck guys!" Misty waved as her group walked off.

"Okay, we're in the middle area, the mostly likely hiding places are around here, farther in the jungle," Megan looked at the map. "And we can travel at night because of my abilities".

"Alright, let's go," Lloyd started ahead first.

**Oooo... Amelia... you make my stories worth writing for me... **

**In Ten Elements you hath made a evilly, psychotically wonderful seductive villain... **

**In Casters you were the lovable aunt with the cool magic powers with a kind heart and butt kicking abilities...**

**In this... you're the complete bad*ss momma who doesn't give a damn in kicking your husband out or threatening your son's friends. **

**Amy is one if my most fave character to write for... no matter what mood, what form... seriously... what do you guys think of her? **

**Anyways, watchin TDI... laters...**

**Kai: what about uuuuuuus?**

**NO!**

**Thanks for reading, later!**

**~Mar**


	22. Chapter 22

**Been a while eh? hehe.. banned form the computer for a few days... I'm supposed to finishing my school work and doing the treadmill now but because my parents are out I can quickly do this... I'm doing this now because I can't tonight or tomorrow afternoon because it is Yom Kippur and my dad said I must avoid using electronics... primarily computer because I can't fast food because of my medications and such... I will be able to get on after dinner tomorrow because Yom Kippur (BTW that means Day of Atonement in Hebrew) will be over. **

**ahem so sorry for that rant XD go on... read away! **

* * *

"Faster!" Raven ordered. Derren growled at her as he went through the martial arts and his fist inflamed in purple flames and he destroyed the training dummy. "Take a break you loser," she sneered. "More training later… you lousy little welp! You didn't do what I said and attacked the brat!"

Derren remained silent as he took in her scolding and cursing. Willow was hiding underneath her cot and Derren leaned down and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Force of habbit…" she whispered. "I… am used to sleeping on the streets in crawl spaces and stuff…"

"That's not the only reason… right?" he looked hard at her. "You're afraid…"

"Yes…" she whispered. "Raven didn't kidnap me for nothing… I just know it…"

"Amelia… is there something wrong with you and sensei?" Cole asked as they were climbing a rocky slope.

"… Caleb told you…" Amelia frowned. She looked behind at her son and niece who were back farther. Cole nodded. "Listen… Wu is a great teacher… he really is Cole… just look at you and your friends". She started on the brighter side. She sighed and patted Cole on the shoulder, "Cole, never deny Dana love or affection…"

She moved ahead fast and Cole just watched her. He looked down, _"Oh man… if Amelia's giving ME marriage advice… she must be upset with sensei…"_

Cole stepped but felt the ground loosen from under his feet and he fell through. Caleb and Yasmin looked ahead and ran yelling his name. Amelia ran back and looked down. "COLE!? YOU OKAY?!" Caleb yelled.

"I THINK SO!" Cole grunted back. They heard rocks shift as he stood in the deep hole.

"ARE YOU DEAD?!" Yasmin stupidly asked. A rock flew out and hit her in the cheek. She rubbed it and grimaced.

"Okay, let's go down there," Amelia swung in.

"Oh yuck… remind me why I joined you two?" Jay lifted his black boots from the knee deep swamps.

"I asked, you said yes," Misty was walking with no problems.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Violet frowned. "Now come ON! I wanna find my brother and sister!"

"Okay!" Jay was afraid the bespectacled young woman would bite his head of, and Violet probably would being she was a Garmadon.

"Trust me I wish I was with the rest of my family but we know we should split because one of us has to be there when we find my brother and sister…" Violet sighed. Her light brown hair was damp with the humidity of the swamps.

"Well, come on! I built a metal detection device for underground bunkers and any metallic objects," Misty whipped out a small pocket device. Jay and Yasmin ran to catch up and looked over Misty's shoulder to see if her new invention really did work.

"Okay—aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Jay slipped under the water.

"JAY?!" Misty screamed in fear.

"JAY!" Violet ran to wear he was a slipped under as well.

"VI!? OH NO!" Misty covered her mouth. She slowly walked to the area and looked in terror. The water was not too deep to slip all the way under. She slowly walked and found herself slip through water but landed on a hard surface. She coughed and tossed her wild red hair from in front of her face. "JAY! VIOLET!"

She grinned and saw the other two. "Yea, we're okay… I think though I know why you're device didn't pick this up…"Violet wiped her nose. "It's made of stone". Misty looked down the long and dark tunnel.

"Well… no turning back now… right?" Jay sighed.

"It's quite fascinating… how the islands are in the Tropics but it has glaciers and ice!" Skyla observed the land around her. She was eager to move on though; she wanted to desperately save Willow from harm.

"It is rather interesting," Dr. Julian agreed with Skyla.

"And thanks to Ming's heat spell, we're not affected by it," Zane complimented the older woman.

"Hey no prob, it's one of the reasons why I decided to come with you guys," Ming smiled as she held out her red-orange glowing hands. "It was a little tricky to learn, but I'm happy that I did after all".

"What do you have there, father?" Zane looked over his shoulder.

"Misty helped design it. We made two. It's a metal scanner. Now let's get moving because the coordinates were in the center of the water around the islands".

"OW!" Skyla hissed as she tripped over into the hard snow. Everyone stopped and they looked to find a giant loosely sealed plate.

"A tunnel?" Ming looked up at the others.

"But there's no readings," Julian looked closer and removed the plate totally.

"It's not metal though…" Zane examined it. "That's why we didn't see it coming".

"Let's go!" Ming happily jumped in first.

"Kai… how the heck can you stand this heat? Aaron too!" Nya pulled the collar of her black undershirt. She already unbuckled her element belt and pulled back her black and orange outer kimono.

"Nya, they are the ninja of fire and light, they are born to endure such temperatures. Wu said. Nya swiped the sweat from her face. She quickly tied her spiked black hair into a short ponytail.

"I guess that's why Jay, Misty, and I love the damp weather... storms and rain..." she looked ahead and wiped her forehead. "I'm just amazed that our elemental make up hasn't melted off," Nya snorted.

"Uncle…" Aaron started. "Was there a reason… that aunt Amelia was mad and went with Cole, Yasmin, and Caleb?" Kai and Nya stopped and turned to look at him.

"… Amelia is impossible to live with sometimes," Wu simply said. Kai and Nya looked at Aaron as Wu passed. Aaron had somewhat of fear on his face. The Blackman twins looked at each other and the same notion ran through their minds.

"Come! I believe we have some ninja to find," Wu held his staff and walked on.

"Guys!" Kai stayed back. "I think it's a tunnel… it's not metal… it's not hot from the underground lava flow…" The four looked down then up at each other. One by one they went down.

"AAAH!" Lindsy yelled but Lloyd caught her fast with Dana's quick steps. She shakily clung to Lloyd, unable to speak. Lloyd put his arms around her protectively.

"You're okay…" he hushed her whimpering.

"Pit fall?" Misko quickly trotted over.

"With spikes…" Megan frowned as she dropped to one knee to look closer.

"We have to be close," Dana nodded in agreement.

"So the base was here…?" Lindsy gulped.

"Hey… look what I found," Garmadon called. Misako and the ninja quickly met up. "It's a tunnel…" he looked down with the others. It went straight down for about ten feet and there was another way that led from it.

"Are we gonna go through it?" Lloyd asked.

"We duh…" Dana fearlessly jumped first, followed by Megan, then Garmadon.

"Come on Lin," Lloyd tired to convince her. "Dana, Megan, and my dad are fine, you're not gonna di-"

"AAAAAAH!" Lindsy screamed when hearing the screams from the three below. Even Lloyd and his mother jumped.

"GARMADON?! " Misako got on her knees and shined a flashlight down to see what was going on. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Then there was laughter. Misako frowned in annoyance. "We scared you SO GOOD!" Megan cackled. Misako pursed her lips and smirked she scooped up a bunch of the scuzzy river water in an empty container. She walked back over and dumped it down. The couple above with her covered their mouths and stifled their laughter when the groans of anger and confusion came from the ninja in the pit.

"What the hell!?" Garmadon spat out the scuzzy water.

"That's for scaring us!" Misako yelled.

"Just come on down…" Garmadon said. Misako, Lloyd, and Lindsy obeyed and jumped down. However Misako was met with a big wet hug and a scuzzy wet kiss from her husband. She tried to push him away and wiped the scum from her now stained shirt.

"OH YUCK!" Misako spit after he let go of her. She wiped the gritty water from her face and turned her flashlight on again.

"So this leads to the base… somewhere on this island?" Dana asked.

"Not so sure…" Misako frowned. "Lloyd honey, take out my map of the Dragon Island, the one Amelia gave me with the domain and territory marked".

Lloyd went through the maps and found the right one. Garmadon held the flashlight when it flicked out. "I thought I told you to change the batteries!" Misako hissed.

"Relax, see in the dark eyes; remember?" Megan laughed and stepped up. "I see… there were five clans on the dragon islands… Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and… the center island is the hub there's no element marking," Megan explained. "… wait… the hub is where the wisest and elders lived… there are tunnels from each island… under… under the water?!".

"So… every island leads to it! We might be able to meet up with the others!" Lindsy raised her eye brows.

"Come on, I'll lead," Megan bumped into them.

"Just keep talking so we can follow you and not run into a wall," Dana snarkily added.

**Hahaha... ah... how I love adventure comedies! Don't you? Of course! You read this story so of course you do! NOW the story is almost done... 2 more chapters... WOW! REALLY!? **

**Holy crap... well... I'm still trying to work on my project and wrap up some... I do have some plans for making a 4th installment of the series but it needs MAJOR plot work... I am ashamed to call it my own XD **

**So after this there will be a big break between this and the 4th part... sorry guys... but in the mean time I'm trying to work on the rest of Their Past, Their Story, I have some more extra scenes for the deleted scenes thing and I'm TRYING to have a consistent way for writing Cursed Bloodline... **

**I am ALSO working on 'Everything Happens for a Reason' which is another in a prequel to my stories and this exclusively tells of the ten and how they got to where they were. That won't be posted for a little bit... not until I get a baseline for all the ninja and so far I only have three! Kai, Misty, and Cole! **

**I also have some small one shots that will take place after this story... but I'm a little stuck. Their Past, Their Story, I SWEAR I will get 'Ice' up soon! I'm half way there!**

**And in other news I have a Soul Eater NG in the works along with a Ninjago Soul Eater CROSSOVER that I am just trying to draw the characters now XD BTW... Nya is Maka, Jay is Soul... And Stein and Marie is Garmadon and Misako 0U0 And Amelia is Medusa... Lloyd is Crona... and Zane and Kai are gonna be Kid and Black*Star! XD Skyla is Tsubaki... and I forget the rest XD So yea... of course I added my characters to compensate and all that jazz... oh and it WILL be combined plot line of Soul Eater ANIME (I love the freaking anime just as much of the manga so chew on that) with the Ninja plot...**

**Not to mention I'm still trying to work on my Star Wars School Wars parody which is on Hiatus! Must work more on my SW AU as well and my Ella Enchanted parody with SWTCW... **

**NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! **

**So after this week, the rest of this story SHOULD be updated! I hope to update tomorrow night and on Sunday... HOPEFULLY and after that you have this to look forward to:**

**Their Past, Their Story**

**The DELETED scenes of TPTS**

**Laser Tag One Shot**

**Garmadon and Willow one shot**

**Misako's thoughts while pregnant with Willow One Shot (don't ask, it came to me last night)**

**Everything Happens for a Reason-POSSIBLY**

**A Cursed Bloodline-oh gosh I hope it will be good enough for you guys XD**

**So there's that! Sorry this was so ranty, rambly, and serious but I don't have much time! I just REALLY wanna finish up these ideas and post it all! Oy Vey! Not to mention working on my lego stop motion project and schooling and art... and...-**

**Lloyd: Sorry, Marissa has been interrupted because she won't shut up...**

**Kai: Why didn't we just do this earlier?**

**Cole: I don't know... Lloyd was in charge of the mute button!**

**Lloyd: Don't pin this on me! We didn't need to here about her life issues!**

**Jay: Well, I think she's done now and is about to sign off. **

**Cole: Okay, Lloyd hit the button...*waits a second* NOW!**

***breathes* Well thanks for reading this crazy author's note. As you know, I regret nothing and say what I feel... and guys... *stink eye* I KNOW YOU MUTED ME!**

**Ninja: *gulp* **

**Anyways, later guys! I hope to answer comments before I go to church tonight or else it will have to wait till tomorrow night or Sunday... thanks for your views, faves, follows, and support! Love you all!**

**~Mar**


	23. Chapter 23

"Guys!" Nya ran when she saw the back of her blue boy.

"Nya?!" Jay grinned. Misty and Violet turned around.

"VI!" Violet turned to see her twin.

"YAZZY!"

"Misty!" Kai hugged his girlfriend.

Cole followed in with Caleb who hugged his father and Amelia frowned and looked away. "COLE?!" Cole turned to Dana who came running in the dimly lit room.

"LLOYD!" Lloyd randomly yelled. Everyone stared at him. "What? No one said my name…"

"Gang's all here!" Ming came in next.

"So this is like a central hub?" Dr. Julian asked.

"Exactly," Megan came into the light with Garmadon and Misako and lastly Lloyd and Lindsy. They all looked down the dimly lit tunnel that they were to follow next.

"That's the secret meeting room… Casters used it in the Serpentine Wars…" Amelia breathed. "It was a command room… a place Snakes couldn't get to… and the Mystic Forest was our fortress where the four main clans fled to and it became one big community there. The Dragon Islands were abandoned when everyone learned we can live together… and that's when the last Caster King, Mako, allowed ordinary men and women to earn the power of Casters, to help continue bloodline because of the reproductive curse; most Caster's children were mortals".

"So… I guess Kaifus chose this as a plan B for a reason…" Skyla said.

"Right, Ameleo trained here as well because he was able to cross from both sides of Ninjago… before Delilah killed him, he had a dragon form like the Overlord..." Amelia stopped at the vaulted door.

"The Overlord had a human form?" Kai asked. Amelia nodded.

"It was secret and most Casters forgot about this place".

"Alright… it's time," Damon nodded and Raven evilly grinned. "Willow! Get in here brat!" Willow ran to Derren's side.

"Now Derren I have a very special task for you, it will make you unstoppable!" Raven grinned.

"Anything," he bowed.

"Kill the welp," she bluntly said.

"What?" Derren looked at her. Willow was paralyzed with fear. "Kill her?"

"Do you want to be my personal assassin like Raven or not? Don't you want to get revenge on your family for leaving you?" Damon looked at him.

"… I…" Derren started.

"… now it's your turn to decide the truth…" the dark hair girl quietly said. "I believed my parents didn't want me… but then they told me the reason… I could have ignored and hurt them… but I believed them instead…"

"If you kill her and drink her blood, then we'll know your loyalties," Raven simply spat.

"Derren… don't do it…" she looked down. "Momma and papa both REALLY love you…"

"MAGIC BLAST!" Amelia's yell came. Everyone jumped as chunks of scrap metal flew in and the ninja were standing before them.

"MOMMY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Willow ran to Misako. Raven was stunned at what just happened that it took several seconds to register. "They were gonna make Derren kill me!" she accusingly pointed, as if she were tattling on a bully.

"Stand down," Dr. Julian stood in front, unafraid of the two lethal androids.

"Oh look! Father! Nice to see you again!" Damon grimaced.

"Oh wait, NO WE'RE NOT! 'CAUSE You SHUT US OFF!" Raven yelled in angry.

"We'll fight you," Zane twirled his shurakins and Skyla whipped out her ribbon. Raven and Damon glared at them.

"And you even built newer versions of us?" Damon frowned.

"We're now mortal," Skyla threw her black ponytail back.

"We'll make sure you never turn back on!" Kai added, igniting his sword in a red flame.

"Derren, take. Them. Down. NOW!" Raven hissed. The ninja took a step back. Derren hesitated.

"Please…" Willow whispered looking at him with unblinking eyes. Derren held his form until he struck, quickly spinning and upper cutting Raven's body. She sparked and was flown across the room and hit the wall. She stood up, angry and sparking. All the artificial skin had melted off and her piercing red eyes glared back.

"Whoa! That's messed up looking!" Cole grimaced at the robotic woman. Raven was about ready to charge forward when Damon stopped her.

"Quite unfair isn't it?" Damon looked at the ninja. "Choose one of your ninja and Raven will dual them. Fair?"

"I will," Garmadon looked back.

"Are you insane?" Amelia bluntly looked at him.

"No it should be me or Skyla..." Zane said.

"NO! I should! I'm the Green Ninja!" Lloyd grinned.

"You forget Lloyd, we're all just a strong as you are now, it should be me," Jay said.

"And why not me?" Dana folded her arms. Willow frowned and tilted her head, looking at Raven. She then smirked and stepped forward. I'll fight you!" she proudly folded her arms.

"What!?" Misako looked at her.

"You'll be killed! Why did you do that?" Wu asked her. "You should not do this alone!"

"No time to talk…" Willow slid her foot to the side and raised her hands, prepared.

Derren was on the other side and looked at Raven. He grinned and shook his head. "You little squirt…"

"Come on! The runt?! Choose another to make it a challenge for me!" Raven laughed.

"I will," Skyla stood next to Willow. She had her ribbon tightly gripped in her hand. Willow looked up and smiled.

"Challenge accepted," Raven evilly grinned. "It won't be too hard to kill such delicate little girls".

Willow remained calm and breathed as she circled, carefully stepping and remembering her foot work. Skyla as well stood nearby awaiting the attack. Raven charged first and Willow gracefully moved out of the way and gripped Raven's ponytail and used her force to swing her around and hit her into one of the support beams.

Her parents stood, gaped at the skill that was used to do it. Raven got back up and stepped into a run. Skyla used her steel woven ribbon to the android's wrist to stall the woman. Willow got down, slid and used her foot to kick Raven's poorly positioned knee back which locked. Raven fell forward and Willow used her fist to punch her in the robotic eye. Raven stood, unbalanced.

"How is she… what did you do?" Damon glared at Derren.

"Willow is a fast learner… and a good copier…" Derren smirked.

"I learned from the best there is," Willow looked at Derren then Skyla.

"You brat! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Raven hissed. Her metallic body was dented and her artificial hair was singeing. She was about to move when her joints locked up. "What the-?!"

"Like what I did?" Willow laughed. "I watched Derren use a joint locking kick like what I just did!" Willow laughed again.

"And it works quite well being her joints are old," Zane smirked.

"And now I'll have no trouble, doing this!" Willow ripped a wire from Raven's control panel and she shut down and collapsed.

"RAVEN!" Damon yelled. Zane who, was standing closest, slammed Damon against the metallic wall with his shurakins. Derren stood next to the ice ninja and ripped a wire from his own panel and he shut down.

"That was amazing kid!" Cole told the ten year old.

"I never knew you could learn that so fast," Skyla knelt down to see eye to eye with Willow and brushed her dark brown hair back. Willow smiled.

"Well thanks for helping me…" Willow hugged the yellow ninja.

"You are the coolest kid I've ever met," Megan shook her head, smiling.

"… I am a Garmadon," Willow hugged her parents. "I think you're search is done for us… we;re ready to go home" Willow started tearing. Derren still had the lifeless machine in his grip.

"And you're a Garmadon too…" Aaron looked at his older brother.

Derren nodded his head, side to side. "… you can still be our brother," Yasmin gave a small smile.

"Please Derren?"Willow's giant green eyes sparkled.

"Oh… anything for you squirt," he picked her up and hugged her.

"What about the tin head twins here?" Caleb kicked Raven's metal head.

"We have the perfect idea," Misty and Jay smirked. "But we'll have to make a stop on the way home".

"Thanks kids for the androids! I was looking for parts anyways!" Ed waved to his kids as they were leaving with the rest of the team.

"No prob dad!" Jay called and waved.

"And remember! We'll see you at the wedding this weekend!" Edna yelled. Lloyd slumped and blushed and Lindsy waved.

**Well? What did you think? I wanted to show something with Willow and Skyla... in the original version of this chapter, Willow faces Raven alone. But I changed it because I wanted to show something with Willow and Skyla together since Skyla is more of the encouraging older sister.**

**But in the end... did you like I did that? I thought it'd be funny since I love the Walkers... it may not be obvious but I do XD**

**So... in retrospect I guess the 24th chapter is more of an Epilogue... IDK... I guess I'll change it to that XD **

**So, thanks for reading! I'm finally finding my moxy to write my other fics again! YAY! 8D **

**So thank ya for everything guys, I'm sure you're sick of hearing my constant "Thanks Yous" by now right?**

**Kai: Yes**

**SHUT UP KAI! NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**So anyways, have good day! Or night... BYE! **

**~Mar**


	24. Epilogue

**Ready for this ending? Ready to cry at the realization of whos getting married?! Green Sound shippers... you may squeal with glee now... **

* * *

*The following weekend*

"Thanks for letting me be your best man again Lloyd!" Jay grinned.

"Uh… I thought I was the BEST man here?" Kai folded his arms.

"Sure Kai, think what EVER you want," Cole chuckled.

"You sure you're really ready this time?" Zane looked. He knew about his insecurities about Lindsy's idea for getting married.

"Guys, you saw my brother, Derren, he was kidnapped and away from us his whole life… life's too short…" Lloyd tightly smiled. He placed his hands in the jacket pockets but quickly withdrew them when he caught his mom shooting a look at him.

"All I know is, Dana and I are getting married next," Cole nodded.

"Or Nya and me!" Jay threw in. Kai started in as well and Zane took a step back.

"I think Skyla and I will just wait till you all work out your dates…" he uneasily smiled.

"Sounds like a plan…" Skyla whispered walking in first as the music started. She was Lindsy's maid of honor and was in a pale yellow dress with a bouquet of violets.

"Are you crying?" Misako looked sideways at Garmadon.

"No…" he coughed. "I just… yawned… we didn't get much sleep last night… in case you forgot…"

"How could I?" she relaxed her eyes and warmly smiled. Willow just stood, not understanding what they were even talking about. "But you can't fool me baby; I know crying when I see it." He shot her a hard look. She smirked then pinched his cheek and he swatted it away.

After the short ceremony was over, the words ended with "Kiss the bride" and Lindsy quickly followed the order too fast her lavender veil fell from her signature hairstyle. Lloyd happily accepted it though.

"Get some tongue action there little brother?" Aaron laughed, holding Ming to his side.

"Lin? May I see your bouquet please?" Lloyd politely asked his new wife. She smiled and handed him it. Lloyd tightened his grip and slung it to where his brother was, hitting him in the face. Lindsy was giggling with Ming and Lloyd wiped his hand against his suit jacket.

"Lloyd! Stop acting like a fourteen year old!" Misako yelled. Lloyd laughed at that remark because in reality, it was true.

Caleb looked at his mother who was sitting alone and away from everyone else. He sighed and looked at his dad who was keeping his distance. Caleb walked over to him. "Mom is still mad…"

"I know… she locked me out of the bedroom for the past week," Wu admitted.

"… I think she's right," Caleb shrugged. Wu looked at Caleb and rolled his eyes seeing what his son was prompting him to do.

Amelia was spaced out and at first didn't realize Wu was standing next to her. She jumped when he started speaking. "I'm sorry if you think I 'settled' for you".

"So did you?" she smugly looked away, her good eye glancing back.

"… yes and no…" she raised a silver brow and was about ready to smack him. "At the time, yes. But now, no". She withdrew her arm and looked at him, "Can I please just stop sleeping on the couch?" She held a hint of a smile on her face and stood.

"Apology accepted you old grump," she put her hands on her hip sand tightly smiled while shaking her head. "I know it's the best one I'm ever gonna get from you".

"So… where do you two plan on sleeping now?" Nya asked.

"Not in our room!" Kai quickly said. "I don;t want to hear your kissing when we're trying to sleep!"

"Willow can have my bed," Lindsy told the girls. "And Aaron and Ming have the other guest room… I guess…" Lindsy trailed off.

"Guys… I think we need to start looking into… well… splitting up… kind of…" Lloyd quietly said.

"But…" Jay looked at Nya.

"It'll be really hard… we've been living all together for almost a year…" Dana sighed.

"And me and the guys… two years…" Nya sighed with her.

"Hey, we have the big apartment the town let us have from saving the city the first time! We stayed there until we could rebuild the dojo!" Cole remembered.

"I guess…" Lloyd shrugged.

"It would seem best. We could still stay together more than if we lived separately," Zane held Skyla's hand.

"Talking about splitting up, right?" Misako asked.

"Yea…" Jay nodded.

"Well, you all are planning on getting married by the end of the year, right?" she asked. They all nodded. "I still have… our old house," she looked at Garmadon.

"Wait… you do?" his jaw dropped.

"Yes, I didn't stay after you fell because it held too many memories... if we moved back in, there… and Derren and the girls could stay there too… you'd all have a lot more room…"

"Won't this all be so strange though? I mean… waking up and not being in the dojo?" Violet asked.

"Change is hard…" Skyla looked down. "Especially when it's all at once…"

"It took a while to get used to living with each other but... now I'm kind of sad..." Megan rubbed her sleeveless arms.

"I think we should," Kai agreed. "Besides, it's not that far away… and the Dragon could have more space on the roof there".

"Well, that sounds like a plan," Misty nodded.

The ninja looked at each other with tight smiles. They were looking at a big change in their lives. They were getting older, and their family was just growing now. They'd try their best to stick together for when evil comes on by again but they'd always be Ninjago's heroes.

"Come on, let's have some cake," Dana started walking.

"CAKE?!" Cole's face lit up.

"And it's chocolate," Lloyd smirked and followed the ninja of earth.

"Never had cake before…" Willow curiously looked.

_In the dark recesses of Ninjago's underground four snakes were plotting together. _

_"__We'll take down the ninja onccce and for all!" the blue snake rubbed his claws together, "And I know just how to do it!"_

The… End?

**Well, I have no clue what I've been writing... I wrote about 6 or 8 chapters of the next one but it isn't turning out right... I might use some scenes but I wanted to definitely use the serpentine full time but I don't know all the details... I have an underlying plot figured but I need time to sit on everything...**

**So I guess you have other stuff to look forward to. I can't believe I'm almost done with Their Past, Their Story :) I finally figured what I wanted to show for everyone, and it even runs into the pilot episodes and possibly the series... I do know how I want the epilogue to go ;) All the grandkids will be somewhat featured in that part just because I thought up something cute with the...**

**So, I have plenty of stuff to focus on at the moment and right now, I'm sick... boo... **

**So, thanks for reading guys! You all have been awesome from the moment I started posting! Whoa... I just realized... it's almost a year since I started writing this series... wow... **

**Anyways, hope school lightens up for everyone... I miss updates left and right XD I'm struggling to juggle stuff as it is...**

**That's all for The Search! And I'm surprised the ninja haven;t butted in yet...**

**Lindsy: I MARRIED THE GREEN NINJA! DIDN'T I SAY SO IN TEN ELEMENTS TO MY PARENTS?! :D**

**Lloyd: And I married my idol, anything else?**

**Jay: Nya and I will get married next!**

**Kai: NO! me and your sister will!**

**Cole: I think Dana and I decided! We get dibs! Remember? I asked her in the Mystic Forest?**

**Dana: TAKE THAT!**

**Misako: My baby boy is married! **

**Garmadon: Good, he's a lazy bum**

**Misako: Oh and you aren't?**

**Garmadon: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...**

**YES WE GET IT! Bye guys for the last time here ;)**

**~Mar**


End file.
